


IronWidow / TonyNat Fics

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Iron Man 2, Iron Widow - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tonynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 25,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: A collection of short one-shots / stand-alone stories with Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff as a couple, some with their biological kid, Anya, or their adoptive SpiderSon, Peter Parker. No fighting, no villains. Full of fluff and softness. ❤️





	1. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has fever and Tony has to take care of their daughter, Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

It was past 7AM when Tony woke up and Natasha was still tangled up with him in bed. He smiled as he kissed her lips good morning, but immediately noticed the unusual.

First, his wife was deep asleep. Normally, she got up way earlier than he did, even without an alarm. She would prepare their breakfast, and when he did not get up by 8:30, that was when she woke him up so they can have breakfast together.

Second, she felt warm. No, not just warm - she was hot. He cupped her face then her forehead and her neck. She was feverish.

With a little panic, he contemplated if he would call their doctor or he has to wake her up already and bring her to the hospital. Natasha was almost never sick. The last time she was closest to having a flu, they weren't even engaged yet. She was heavily wounded then, tired and stressed from an overseas mission, so the doctors had to sedate her and she slept for most part of her days in the hospital and even after she was brought back to the Stark Tower.

He figured, this one must be the side effect of the hormones injected to her so she could bear a child - something that she really wanted eversince they got married. 

His anxiety doubled. He knew he was not supposed to blame himself but he felt close to that. 

"Tash, wake up..." Tony went for the latter and shook her gently. 

Natasha groaned.

"Honey, you have fever. I need to bring you to the hospital."

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, with him helping her. 

"W-what? No... I'm okay." 

"Please. You're not used to getting sick. I don't wanna risk this," he tucked stray hair strands behind her ear.

"I'll be fine. Far from dying," his wife forced a smile but he did not like it. Not when he was this worried and guilty. 

"Natasha."

"Hey, I'm kidding. But, really, I'll be fine. Just need to rest and take my vitamins plus more water." 

Tony sighed. "I'm still calling the doctor." 

"If it makes you happy," she lied down again after he arranged the pillows, then he pulled up the sheets to her shouders.

"Please look after Anya for a while," she lightly gripped the back of his hand. "I'll be better later." 

"Yeah, don't worry. I got her." 

Natasha smiled and he went out of their room. Then he did call their family doctor to come over.

*****

"Papa, where's Mama?" 

Tony glanced over his shoulder to Anya, their 3-year old daughter seated on a chair while he struggled in cooking perfect pancakes and sunny side up eggs - her staple. 

"Mama is in our room, baby. She's sick and she needs to rest."

"Can I go to her?"

"You can see her, yes," his eyes focused again on the task at hand. "But no hugging, no kissing Mama for now, okay? We'll just sit there and watch over her."

"Okay," Anya nodded.

He needed to concentrate because cooking was never his forte, but he also had to attend to her, and it was not as easy as he thought.

His admiration for his wife doubled upon realizing how she had to multitask in more instances at their home alone. Long before, they agreed not to get stay-in househelpers for security purposes. FRIDAY has been a great help in acting as a virtual butler though; Natasha was hands-on in taking care of him and their kid, while he worked on automating anything that his technology can automate and created additional bots for some tasks. They only called SI housekeeping agency staff on a per-need basis.

After turning off the stove, he placed two pancakes and an egg on her favorite plate. There were only two pancakes and one egg left, and he saved them for Natasha; he just had to add fruits on the side. She only had soup earlier, the fastest he could prepare, but not without spilling some and burning his fingers in the process. After the quick check-up on his wife by the doctor, she slept again while he woke up Anya in her room.

With almost an hour spent in the kitchen, the four uneven shaped pancakes and two eggs were all he had made... none left for himself. He was already tired to make some more.

"Good girl. But breakfast first."

When he placed the plate before his daughter, he almost expected the confused look on her face. 

"I know, baby. It doesn't look like pancake-and-eggs," he sliced a portion of each and ate them. "But they taste good. Give it a chance."

"Okay," she smiled and he thanked heavens that Anya did not inherit his occassional bratty attitude. "Blueberries, please!" 

"Oh, yeah. Wait," he grabbed the jar from the cupboards and put some on her pancakes.

"Thank you, Papa." 

"Anytime, princess." He sat beside her and watched as she finished her food, not minding his own hunger, then he cleaned up after. He had to make sure that the kitchen was tidied properly so as not to stress Natasha once she gets well.

A few minutes later, he was on the way back to their room holding a tray of food and meds, while Anya tailed behind him.


	2. Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha asked Peter to be Anya's homeschooling teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

Peter watched over Anya as she answered the quiz on the Stark pad while settled at her study table. They just finished the first of her assigned modules the previous day, so this day was dedicated to review and check-for-understanding. 

When Tony and Natasha decided that they wanted Anya to do homeschooling, there was only one person they both identified and agreed on going through this with her: him. The couple were very protective of their almost 5-year-old, only child and would give her the best in everything; at the same time, keep her safe no matter what. Regular schooling, with all its risks, did not appeal to them, at least not in the meantime; hence, they went for the other option. They still get to be called for work and even overseas engagements though, either for the Avengers or Stark Industries, so even if they were very much willing to get hands-on with homeschooling, it was wiser to get someone who could do it consistently.

Without second thoughts after Natasha talked to him about it, Peter took the job. He has always treated Anya as the baby sister he never had, like how the parents have been treating him as their own son way before their firstborn. So five times a week, he spends 2-3 hours with the kid before he goes to SI office for his apprenticeship. He was expected to work there after his upcoming graduation from MIT. 

Tony had a room in the tower re-decorated to be their _classroom_ , with all the educational stuff they would need, manual and automated. There were Math charts, Science posters and even Basic Spanish and Russian guide on one of the walls. Projector, printer and scanner were also present. She has a U-shaped study table in the middle of the area - with desktop and a laptop - plus matching swivel chair. Another table on the side with tons of writing, drawing and coloring materials was for paperworks; Peter opted to print assignments for Anya, which Natasha and Tony can help her with, too, outside their class hours. Part of the room has multi-level shelves for books of various kinds and subjects. Needless to say, CCTV and IP security cameras were installed and managing these were part of FRIDAY's high priority protocols.

"You done?" he asked when Anya looked up to him and handed her pad.

"Yes!" the kid excitedly replied.

"Alright," he browsed to see if each item has an answer across it. "Let's see..."

"Check it now, Petey?"

He chuckled.

_Someone obviously got Mr. Stark's impatience._

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Just sit down while I do."

"I want to see..." she even pouted at him. 

"Okay then," he pulled another chair and sat beside her, settling the pad on the table. "Can you count the checks? You should have 10 checks for you to get three stars."

"Yes! I will count!"

"Great. Here we go..." He clicked on the handwriting tool to check each item on the screen. 

The first one was correct. 

"One!" Anya said aloud.

And so was the second one. 

"Two!"

It continued on, with no mistake. 

"Three! Four! Five!"

He glanced at her and tapped her head lightly. 

"This is looking good, little miss!"

Anya's smile grew bigger; her eyes looked more eager to see the end result. 

He checked the next ones, too. 

"Six! Seven! Eight!"

"Wow, just two more. Are you getting a perfect score?"

Anya confidently nodded. 

He made another check. 

"Nine!"

"And the last one..."

Check again. 

"Ten! Yehey!" Anya stood from her small swivel chair and jumped around. 

"Awesome! You did very good, Anya! C'mon, gimme a hug."

Anya ran into his arms for a brief hug before she pulled out again, not forgetting their _deal_.

"Three stars!" She pointed spots at the back of her left hand. "Here and here and here -"

"Of course," he reached for the stamp and pressed it on her chosen spots. "Here... one... two... three stars."

"Thank you, Petey!" Anya hugged him again. 

"You're always welcome."

"I will show this to Papa and Mama!" her eyes lit up as she looked at him again. 

"We should. Wait - FRIDAY, where's Mom and Dad?" he inquired. 

"Boss and Natasha are in the 90th floor. Should I make a call?" FRIDAY promptly responded. 

"Yes, please connect me to them." 

"Initiating the intercomm connection." 

After barely 3 seconds, Tony's voice was heard from the other line.

"Hey Pete." 

"Dad, we're done for the day. Anya has something to show you and Mom." 

"Mama!" the little girl cut in. 

"Hello, love," Natasha spoke. "You can come over here with Petey; I'm just helping Papa to prepare for work." 

"Ok!" Anya already tugged on his hand to the door. 

He stood up. "Let's go!" 

*****

When Peter and Anya walked out of the elevator at the 90th floor, their mom and dad were already at the common area; Natasha was still fixing her husband's necktie, his hands on either side of her hips.

"Hey offsprings," Tony greeted them. 

Anya ran to them. "Papa, I have stars!"

The billionnaire propped himself on the ground so his daughter could show her little hand. 

"Oh, wow," he gently held her and turned to Natasha who knelt beside him too. "Look at that, Mama." 

"Did Petey put these on you?" their mom asked. 

"Yes! I have 10 checks."

"She got 10 of 10 in the quiz for our first module, Dad," Peter explained. 

Tony's smile widened, pleased with the news. "Yeah? That's great!" 

"Good job, love," Natasha kissed Anya's head. "What do you want as a reward?" 

"Name it," their dad added. 

"Uhmmm... I want donuts." 

"Gotcha. I'll be back after my meeting, okay? You prepare with Mama and Peter, and we'll have Donuts Party later."

"Nice, Donuts Party! Do you want to invite anyone?" Natasha asked. 

Anya's response was automatic. "Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Clint and Uncle Brucey and Grumpy Fury!"

"Looks like we're gonna call Uncles Assemble with reinforcement." 

"Papa, I want the chocolate ones. And strawberry ones." 

"Whatever you want, bambina," Tony kissed her head this time before carrying her, not minding his business suit. "I'll get you all the available flavors of donuts."

Natasha turned to him, smiling. "Thanks, Teacher Peter." 

"Anytime, Mom." 

Peter mentally shook his head and smiled back as he watched them. Donuts Party for a 10-point quiz? He wondered what's in store for Anastasia Maria Stark's first ever test.


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya Stark is afraid of airplanes. Tony, Natasha and Peter had to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

Tony and Natasha turned their heads from sitting together on the couch while having their "catch-up time" - the regular, at least an hour, of no-distraction conversation they did every night before bedtime. They talked about what happened during their day, plans in the coming days or weeks and random hypothetical Q&A. It was usually done in their room or the balcony but, this time, they settled on the biggest couch in the common area while having green tea.

"Mama…" Anya, in her pair of Iron Man pyjamas and holding Bucky Bear, was approaching them, coming from her room.

"Sweetheart, why are you up again?" Natasha chuckled, picking her up. "I already tuck you to bed, didn’t I?"

"I can’t sleep…" Her soft voice, on the verge of crying, caught Tony's attention and he stood up, too.

Natasha's eyes darted to him while running her hand on Anya's back. "Why?"

Tears suddenly pooled on Anya’s eyes as she looked at her mom.

Tony moved to get and carry their daughter. "Hey. What’s wrong, Bambina?"

"Talk to Mama and Papa, sweetheart. What’s happening?" Natasha added in still soothing tone.

Their 3-and-a-half year old kid just cried on his chest and it alarmed both of them. His wife combed her hands through Anya's hair while he gently tapped on her back.

"Bambina, we’re going on vacation tomorrow, right? We’re flying to Japan with Peter and we'll go to Tokyo Disneyland. Aren’t you excited?" Tony tried to sound lively, hoping to make her feel better.

He felt Anya’s small arms separating from him as she rubbed her eyes and he carefully placed her on the couch. He and Natasha sat on the floor facing her.

"Mama…"

She wiped her tears with her thumb. "Yes, sweetie?" Then smiled to re-assure her that they were just there.

"I’m afraid of planes..."

"You’re afraid... of planes?" Natasha repeated.

Why, it was ironic. For more than half of her life, she has been riding - even piloting - different kinds of planes, private jets, helicopter and helicarrier. Tony has been flying through his suits and also has his own private planes and chopper. And here, their daughter was telling them both that she was afraid of flight?

The little girl nodded. "It’s big and has scary sounds. And if it goes too high, it might fall."

"Oh, no, no darling. How do you know those things?" Tony asked.

"I saw videos on the internet when I was looking for airplanes."

Mentally, he took note to check her searches and moderate what their kid would see on her Stark Pad moving forward.

He kissed Anya's head and smiled at her. "We’re gonna ride Papa’s plane. It’s safe. I’m always in there, right? When I go around for work? We'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

"But... But what if we fall..."

"Sweetie, we will not let anything bad happen to you and to us. Everything will be okay. And Papa is here, he's our superhero, right? He can always save us." Natasha tried to lace her voice with optimism and excitement.

"I'll make sure we don't get to the saving part, but yeah, if it comes to that, I got you and Mama. Don't be afraid of the planes. Before you know it, we're out of it."

"Okay..." Anya said hesitantly and hugged her mom again. Tony enclosed them both in his arms, promising for a hundredth time that he would protect them, whatever it takes. He kissed his wife's and child's hair.

*****

The following day, Tony communicated with Rhodey to ensure that all logistics were in place. The plane was triple-checked, the staff and crew were oriented of his family's needs, and the pilot was ultimately reminded to do the smoothest take off and landing he could ever do in his career.

Natasha, on the other hand, took care of Anya and talked her through how fun their trip would be. She also set proper expectations on how the plane ride was gonna be - before, during, after take off and landing. She and Tony discussed the previous night that proper briefing would be necessary to prepare Anya. It wasn't her first flight technically; they flew back and forth from New York to California before she was 1-year old, but she barely remembered that of course.

Peter - the sweet brother that he has always been - prepared all the fun stuff for the 13-14 hour flight. He had a long list of Disney movies to choose from, Anya's favorite slime videos, stuffed toys and character pillows, plus her favorite gummy bears, donuts and pretzels.

On the flight, Natasha reminded Anya from time to time what she has briefed her about.

"Hey sweetie, this is gonna go a little faster now. You hold on to Mama and Papa's hands and you'll be okay, yeah?"

Fastened in her seatbelt and with headphones on, she nodded.

"Look at Pete, Bambina!" Tony pointed to her brother who was taking a video with his action cam.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Anya!" they waved and Tony even made his signature funny face. "Okay - this one's a picture. Smile!" Peter took a group shot of the three then with him.

The plane took off and Anya didn't cry.

When they were already up in the air and were allowed to unbuckle their seatbelts, Peter stood up and looked out the window.

"You wanna see cotton candy clouds, babe?" He asked the little girl.

Anya looked at both Tony and Natasha.

"You can go to your brother now; your seatbelt is off," Natasha encouraged.

Peter offered his hand and Anya took it, going down from her seat. Then they walked to the window, but she refused to look out.

"I'm here. And the clouds are really really fluffy, you need to see it," he carried her and they stepped closer until they can see the view outside.

"See? Those are like cotton candies, right?"

"Yeah..." Anya smiled.

Peter walked her to each window until he could put her down to walk around on her own.

"How about movie time now?" Tony called out after turning on the in-flight player.

"Yes! Little Mermaid?" Their kid sat back on her seat.

"Of course, we have that." Natasha replied, putting a blanket over her legs and Bucky Bear for her to hug.

Halfway through the movie, Anya has dozed off, leaning on her dad.

Natasha held her husband's hand. "Not so bad huh?"

Tony clasped their hands tighter. "We got great teamwork over here."

Then they both glanced at Peter who, upon hearing it, looked up to them from his mobile game and raised a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate comments and fluff requests! 😊


	4. ILYSB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony always tells Natasha that he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Too much fluff and softness!!!
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

**Week 1**

“I love you, Tash.”

Tony’s gaze locked into hers and Natasha smiled as she touched his cheek before she turned to the door to unlock it. They just came from a charity ball they attended as representatives of the team and he dropped her off at the Avengers compound before he went home to the tower.

He stayed until she has stepped in the house.

“You sure, you don’t wanna go in?”

“Nah,” he dismissed. “I might not go home anymore if I do.”

Natasha rolled her eyes but still with a cheeky grin. "Drive safely,” she reminded.

"Yes, ma'am."

He mock saluted, waved to her then walked back to his car and drove out of the compound.

*****

**Week 3**

“Natasha.”

She shifted her focus from the LED TV to Tony who had her wrapped in his arms under a blanket. It was raining the whole day and they decided to stay in the Penthouse instead of going out for dinner which was the initial plan. She had a box of pizza and buffalo wings delivered and they settled on the couch while watching Little Rascals.

“Hmm?”

He sleepily mumbled. “Love you.”

Smiling wider, she lifted her face to his and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“You're the sweetest, Mr. Stark.”

“I know,” and he winked.

Tony nuzzled her hair and tightened his arms around her when she shifted again. She doubted that he was really watching the movie, too. He just wanted to cuddle.

*****

**Week 5**

“Hi, beautiful.”

Those were Tony’s first words when he woke up to Natasha watching him sleep. They were just lying there on his bed, facing each other.

“Good morning,” she greeted, not moving and just staring at him.

Tony did the same and they were like that, looking across each other. Just when she thought he could go on not touching her at all, he pulled her closer gently.

“Goodness, I'm so lucky,” then he showered kisses around her face which made her laugh.

“Tony, stop.” Natasha placed a hand over his lips to stop him but he ended up kissing her palm and turning her hand over and giving each of her knuckles and fingers a kiss.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” He asked, like he was just thinking out loud.

She clung to him and buried her face into his neck before mouthing a muffled “U-huh...”

*****

**Week 7**

“Hey.”

Natasha felt Tony’s arms around her as she stood by the glass walls, overlooking the city.

She put her arms over his. “Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Her response was un-thought of.

“Are you gonna miss me?” He phished.

She chuckled, but it lacked life. For the first time in almost two months that they have been seeing each other _every single day_ , they were to be apart for 5 days straight.

“Of course.”

Tony hugged her tight, resting her head on his shoulder, swaying with her a little. “Same here.”

She knew he had no plans of letting go anytime soon, but it was her who pulled out.

“Are you about to say that you’re going with me now?” He cut her when he figured she had something to say, insisting his impossible suggestion still.

When they learned that the final reading and revision of the Accords in Netherlands coincided with the scheduled Stark Expo in New York, they already knew that they have to separate for a while. Probably, that was also the reason why they spent so much time together in the past weeks. And unfortunately, it has backfired.

_Separation anxiety attacks._

“You know, I can’t.”

He forced a smile and looked down to hold her hands. “I’m just trying, you know.”

Natasha switched so that she was holding his instead. “Tony,” she looked up to his face.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” she spoke very softly, words almost inaudible, then she bit her lip.

Tony remained silent, just looking at her, not even blinking.

“Hey, shellhead,” she let go of his hands and cupped his face instead. “I love you.”

“I... I did not mishear.”

She shook her head. “You didn’t. I’m not taking it back either.” 

His eyes seemed like they were glistening. There was pounding on her chest, even prior to him joining her, but she ignored it completely because she saw that he was happy with what he heard... with what she said for the very first time.

“Okay. If this is a plan for me not to go to New York tonight and sabotage my own company’s biggest event in three years, it’s working.”

“What... no!” She pulled him gently until his forehead rested on hers. “Tell me you are kidding.”

Tony shut his eyes and encircled his arms around her waist. “Trust me, I’m close to calling my trip off and just doing a video message for them.”

“You won’t,” she countered laughing but he silenced her with a literally breath-taking kiss.

“I love you, Natasha Romanoff soon-to-be, if heaven is so kind to me, Stark.”

“I love you, too. I’m sorry if I don’t say it -”

“Ssshhh,” Tony pressed his lips on her cheek. “I know it, Tash. You’ve shown it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, a song fic. LANY did this to me.
> 
> You've been warned!


	5. Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovered that Natasha has a journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "You make every day worth living."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

It was one of the very few times that Tony went to bed ahead of Natasha. Rarely, she would be asleep when he decided to call it a day, too. Most nights, Natasha went to bed first but she would stay up until Tony followed no later than half an hour later.  


She sat on the bed and pulled out a notebook and a pen from her bedside table's drawer when Tony called her attention.  


"Tash."  


Turning her head to look at him, with his back on the headboard and the duvet covering up to his waist, she raised her brows. "Hmm?"  


"You know that I respect your privacy, right?" He tilted his head a little, staring at her.  


She nodded. "Uh-huh."  


"And I won't intervene with anything that you want to do for yourself as long as it's safe and healthy," he added matter-of-factly. "You're you and I love you hundred and one percent."  


Natasha smirked. "Where is this heading?"  


"Well, uh... I noticed that every night before we sleep, you write on that." Tony's eyes gazed at the black hardbound notebook that she was holding.  


"I do."  


"Is that some kind of a journal? A diary?"  


"Yes, this is," she nodded again.  


"I see."  


She folded her left leg and rested it on their cushion as she moved her body to face him properly. "You wonder what I write in here, don't you?"  


Her boyfriend shrugged, obviously trying hard to show her that he did not care, or at least not so much. "I do, yeah, but don't get me wrong. I don't intend to, like, read it? I mean, I've seen it a number of times just lying around here but I never dared open it. I swear, I've never even taken a peek -"  


He rambled which all the more gave him away.  


"Honey, this is not a secret," she chuckled, raising the notebook to make a point. "If this is, I won't let you see me writing at all."  


He sighed. "Yeah... Okay."  


"So do you want to read this?" She offered stretching her arm to hand him the journal.  


Tony just stared at it, unmoving.  


"It's okay," Natasha placed it on his lap. "Go ahead."  


His eyes glanced at her face one more time and she smiled a reassuring smile before snuggling beside him to see what he would see.  


He flipped to a random page and started reading.  


**Today, Tony brought a pint of dark chocolate ice cream for me. We watched at least three episodes of Mr. Robot on Netflix. I love him and his thoughtful gestures.**  


"Oh." His face lit up with a grin.  


He flipped to the next page.  


**Today, Tony and I went out for brunch. We both woke up late. I love him even if he turns off my alarm.**  


Without another word, he himself down a little to press a kiss on her temple.  


He flipped to the next page, noticing that her entries were brief.  


**Today, Tony considered adopting a puppy from Clint. But after careful consideration, we decided not to. We cannot commit to taking care of it. Not yet. But we'll see in the next months. Or years. I love him for being soft and honest.**  


"Oh god. No, I'm not gonna give you the pleasure of seeing me sob over your diary," he jokingly said.  


When Natasha caught his eyes though, they were a bit more watery than usual.  


He flipped to another page again. It was her latest entry, written the previous night.  


**Today, Tony is not home. I miss him so much and I told him that I do, multiple times. I love him and I can't wait to see him again tomorrow.**  


He closed the journal and enveloped her in his arms tightly, still holding it.  


"This, by far, is the sweetest thing that you've done for me," his eyes closed as he burried his face in her neck.  


"When, in fact, I did not do it for you but for myself."  


Tony lifted his body from hers to see her face.  


"Remember when you were in coma for more than 24 hours a month ago?" one hand cupped his cheek as her eyes focused on him, recalling that fateful day after a mission in Mexico. "I thought I would lose you back then, and I felt like wanting to die, too."  


Tony covered her hand with his and leaned further on her warmth.  


"When you woke up, I realized... it's actually you who make my every day worth living. You're the biggest reason that I want to wake up in the morning... or whatever time we decide to get up."  


They laughed softly.  


She caressed his hair with her free hand. "The day that we got back here, that's when I decided to start writing about our days together. And every night, I remind myself why and how much I love you. I can't..." she shook her head, emotions taking over her. "I can't go on without you, Tony."  


"I wouldn't live without you, too, darling." He reached out to kiss her full lips. "I love you so, so much."  
They lay there for the next few minutes, entwined in each other's arms, feeling the other breathe and both their hearts beating.  


"What are you goin to write tonight then?" he asked after a while.  


"Hmm..." she gently untangled herself from him and grabbed the notebook and pen again to start writing on the next blank page. Tony watched over her shoulder, arms circled around her waist.  


**Today, Tony read this journal. I love him despite his never-ending curiosity that is worse than a cat's.**


	6. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hears Natasha's current playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to Tumblr promt:
> 
> "I can't sleep. Can I stay here?"
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

Tony saw Natasha approaching his workshop through the glasswalls. His smile was instant which she returned warmly.

"Are you picking me up? Is it bedtime now?" he checked his wristwatch and saw that it was just half past eight. Eversince Natasha moved to his place a few months ago, he started managing his time spent at work and even observing meal time and bedtime. She never asked him to, but he did anyway.

"Nope. I actually can't sleep... don't think I can within the next hour. Can I stay here?" she sat on the 5-week old couch that he had delivered and placed there, replacing the old, wornout one which he had since the workshop was constructed.

"Of course." He rolled his swivel chair towards her and pecked on her cheek. "But I'm still doing automation for Peter's suit. Gimme 30 minutes more?"

"Go on."

"Thanks," then he rolled back to his table to continue his project for the night. "FRIDAY, Natasha's playlist please?" He instructed for the AI to replace AC/DC as his house music while working.

"Sure, boss. Playing Natasha's heavy rotation on Spotify for the past 7 days."

"Hit it."

Then he heard Natasha chuckled lightly. "You sure you wanna hear what I listen to?"

"Why not?"

Taylor Swift's Lover started playing - its sweet tune was like a balm to his eardrums.

"Oh." Tony smirked. "I didn't expect that."

"That's a new album. I liked the songs. The girl's pretty good."

"Yeah." He nodded as he typed on his desktop and compared notes on the hologram. 

Natasha did not speak anymore until the next song played.

It was Afterglow, from the same album.

"Try not to sleep. You're still working," she teased.

"I'm not at all worried about falling asleep." Tony turned his chair facing her who was now lying on his couch, legs crossed comfortably. 

"I can see a 'but' coming." 

"Just the... you know, last song syndrome?" he grinned.

She laughed heartily with the mental image, and it almost vibrated through the walls.

"If it'll make you feel any better, don't mind that my boyfriend sings Taylor Swift around the house," she bit her lower lip to keep herself from giggling.

"You're cruel, sweetheart."


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knew that Tony and Natasha are in love. The Super Soldier convinces them to act on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "I’m running to make it home, but home is what (any character) is running away from."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

"You know, I’m running to make it home, but home is what you and Tony are running away from." 

Natasha turned her head towards Steve who was drinking orange juice beside her while she was having her morning coffee. They were at the empty dining hall in the Avengers Tower and their teammates were probably still wasted from the previous night's small party - they celebrated Rhodey's birthday.

Her hand stopped midway to her mouth, holding her cup as she replied. "Trying to be poetic, Cap?" She deliberately ignored a thump in her chest when she heard him say the billionnaire bachelor's name. 

"I'm just saying," Cap continued after taking a sip from his glass. "You two have been avoiding something that most, if not all, people want." 

"And what's that?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, placing her cup back on the saucer and wrapping her hands around it, feeling what remained of its heat instead of finishing what was left of her drink.

"Love." He said matter-of-factly. And it did not sound weird at all because it was Steve Rogers.

"Seriously, Steve -" An attempt to dismiss what he had to say. 

"Seriously, Nat, why?" He pushed his glass forward and crossed his arms to his chest, as if in deep thought, throwing the question to her. 

There was no response from her end. She stayed still as if calculating her next move. 

"You're both trying to stay away from one another, but it's dead obvious that you can't breathe without the other," Steve further commented. 

She pursed her lips then sighed. "You know it's not that simple." 

"Why?" Eyebrows furrowed on the supersoldier's forehead. 

"Our past. Our responsibilities. Our team -" 

"What's wrong with our team?" He cut her again. 

"We work together. Either our job or our relationship, if ever, will get sacrificed sooner or later." 

What made her open up to their resident Captain, she did not know, but she felt the need to let that out... and probably to hear what he had to say. If Clint were there, she should have been opening up to him instead, albeit not without him also probing. But her bestfriend stayed far from them already, after retiring to his farm life with the wife and four kids.

A small smile escaped Steve's face and she caught it.

"So you finally admitted to it?" he asked. 

"What?" 

"That you care deeply about him and you've thought about being in a relationship with him." 

"I mean, not that..." 

"Natasha," he looked at her intently. "Don't live a life of what-ifs and what-could-have-beens. It's... painful." it was him who sighed this time. "I see that you and Tony are already uncomfortable with what you do, but trust me, it will hurt more if you continue on with this dragging denial." 

And as if on cue, Tony appeared in the area, still on his sleepwear - sweat pants and black shirt, with house slippers on. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were bleary as he approached the coffeemaker, yet her insides felt the now-too-familiar twist and squeeze whenever she saw him looking amazingly good under different circumstances. 

"Am I missing anything?" The newcomer turned his head and shot them a glance each, but eyes lingered after on the spy. Her eyes were on his, too, as she gripped on her coffee cup.

Both barely noticed Steve leaving his seat and walking towards the gym. "Not if you act on it," he whispered a little louder.


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha thought her life outside the hero gig would bore a man like Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "When I'm with you, I am happy."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

Natasha already lives an exciting - more like risky and dangerous - life as an Avenger. She gets to fly to different places and attend various events, and though they are 90% of the time for missions, she already has her fill of being a "jet setter".

So during her personal time, she prefers to do the low-key activities which give her more time to rest both of her mind and body. She has a queue of books she wants to buy and she reads. She can stay in her bedroom for almost 24 hours doing nothing else but yoga and cleaning her guns or sharpening her knives aside from sleeping. If she has the chance, she sleeps for long hours, though she wakes up at any unusual sound she hears. And in the Avengers compound, she loves to hang out at the rooftop just watching the sky or taking a few shots of the city lights using her phone's camera, even if the photos look more or less the same. She doesn't really care; she just likes seeing the view of the city.

Being long time teammates, Tony knew this side of Natasha even before they officially became a couple. Actually, one of their first dates which he arranged was a staycation in a 5-star hotel in Las Vegas. Yes, it was purely staycation, for two nights. Tony made sure that their room was in the topmost floor possible, so that Natasha would see the beautiful city lights from the nightlife below them; and that they have the most comfortable bed, plus a couch by the window and a stack of various books she could finish in 2-3 hours apiece.

As they were tangled on the couch, Tony having a glass of wine by the small table and Natasha on her second book that day, she suddenly asked:

"Are you really up for more of this kind of days with me?" 

Tony pulled her even closer to his body, locking her legs with his and tucking the back of her head under his chin.

"I've had so much fun in my younger years; you know, some were too much fun, they were already inappropriate."

She chuckled lightly and Tony kissed her hair.

"Tash, I can make paper cranes or remove all the raisins from a loaf of raisin bread and not complain, as long as we're together and I get to hold your hand at least."

Natasha closed the book and let it drop on the floor then faced him. "Too sweet, Mr. Stark. But you gave me the idea, so we can do those next."

"Whatever. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Tony lowered his lips to hers.

She could not help smiling in the kiss. "Well then, I guess you love me," she teased.

Tony did, too. "You bet in all casinos here in Vegas, I do."


	9. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team keeps Tony and Natasha apart the day before their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "You look amazing tonight."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

If there exists a list of "People Who Bust Myths and Do Not Follow Traditions", definitely, Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff would be in there.

While they were in the preparation stage of their wedding, the Avengers power couple visited Clint and Laura's farm home and they oriented them on the do's and don'ts for and on the big day.

"You two should eat before the ceremony. I swear, you wouldn't be able to eat anymore when the event starts. You will feel hunger, but trust me, with everything that's goin on and with all your guests to accommodate, you will end up starving at the end of the day," Laura started, speaking from experience, while they were seated across each other on the couches at the living room.

The genius billionnaire grinned. "I can eat even during the ceremony and no one's gonna stop me."

"But that's inappropriate, Stark," said Clint.

"Inappropriate is my middle name." Tony quipped.

"Tony..." 

He put an arm over Natasha's shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm kidding. Loosen up, darling." 

"I don't think we'll be too occupied with guests. There are just, I think, 50 of you in the guest list," the redhead spy responded.

"Yeah. Those are 50 of the closest people to both of you whom you cannot just shove away. Those 50 are equal to like 250 friends and acquiantances you need to accommodate," Laura explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, Nat."

The soon-to-be husband and wife looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

"Also, wear comfortable shoes. I don't need to elaborate on that, but for your sake, please do," Clint added.

"That's understandable." Tony replied.

"Honeymoon on first night? Not true. You'll be too tired for that," Laura shook her head. "This is validated by my other married friends, too."

Clint chuckled. "It usually happened on the second night onwards."

"Try us. I know my priorities, it can even happen before the wedding day." Tony smirked but his lovely fiancee elbowed his side quite hard.

"Aw!" he winced in pain.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Her bestfriend and his wife were the ones who glanced knowingly at each other this time.

"Is there anything else?" The bride-to-be inquired.

"Oh. You are not allowed to see each other a day before your wedding day." 

"That's..." Tony was about to say 'easy' but he thought again. He knew his EQ is not as high as his IQ. "Why?" 

"It's Natasha's day to pamper herself, plus it's tradition. You gotta hold off seeing each other until the moment she walks down the aisle. That's the surprise factor."

"Doesn't make sense to me but, yeah, I'll take it for the me-time purpose," Natasha commented bluntly.

Tony just had to agree. "Sure," he anwered as he gently grabbed her hand and played with her engagement ring again.

*****

_To: Tash_

_Hey sweetheart. In your room._

Natasha discreetly typed a reply. 

_To: Tony_

_Ok. Be there in a few._

It was the night before their wedding and she was in Wanda and Sharon's room where the ladies prepared a bridal shower for her. Maria, May and Laura were also there. Tony had his bachelor's party the previous night because he, of all the guys in their circle, has the tendency to get so drunk that he might not be able to wake up in time for the ceremony scheduled at 11:00am. Her party was way safer - no alcohol, just champagne, mocktails and sweets.

Minutes later, they wrapped up and already said goodbye. Maria and May shared room on the same floor, while Laura still has to go down to the room with Clint and their kids, all in Natasha's hotel.

Tony and the rest of the guys stayed in another hotel to, hopefully, follow the tradition. Except that the couple who are about to get married in the morning love breaking rules.

When Natasha got into her suite, her fiance was sitting comfortably on her bed, legs crossed, watching the nightly news. 

"Hi, gorgeous." She slid to his side and he snuggled closer to her.

"I missed you," Tony planted a kiss on her lips. "Those Avengers were really making it a mission to separate us today."

"Yeah. Even the ladies here. How'd you sneak out?"

"I have my ways, with the help of a Spiderling who cannot say no to me." 

"Brilliant." Natasha pulled his head down for another kiss. 

Her husband-to-be gazed over her body in a red, skin-tight dress. She still wore the flower crown and the sash that has 'Mrs. Romanoff-Stark' written; both were made by May.

"You look amazing tonight... I bet you'll look more awesome tomorrow in your wedding gown."

"Don't flatter me Mr. Stark. You already have me." 

"Can't stop and won't stop, beautiful." Tony cupped her face with a hand. Both of them now oblivious of the world around them. "God, I'm so lucky..."

Her eyes shone with emotions for this man. "Love you, Antoshka."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Tony started removing her flower crown and sash and she just let him as she smiled widely.

Buzzer and knocks on her door made them separate again.

"Natasha?" It was Laura's voice.

"Tony, are you in there?" That one was Clint.

Sighing, both of them walked to see the intruders.

"Hey guys," Natasha opened the door and Tony stood behind her, hands on either side of her waist.

Aside from the Bartons, Steve, Sam, Rhodey, Maria, Sharon and Wanda were there.

"Are you all really up for following this tradition?" Tony's eyebrows furrowed. The two of them were more surprised than annoyed with their friends' beliefs.

Instead of answering them, the group started to talk to each other like crossfire. There were a lot of blaming, bet collection and i-told-you-so exchanged.

"I told you, Tony can't keep up," Laura smirked to Clint.

"Stark, I had faith in you! It's just one day, for heaven's sake!" Clint glared at Tony.

"Wait. So you mean you guys made a bet about this night?" Natasha figured out.

It was Steve who replied. "Yeah. It wasn't about myths and tradition at all. They had bets if you two can stay apart the day before your wedding."

"Enough of this," Rhodey, in his mother hen tone, stepped in. "Tony, you come with us. It's getting late and you need to be up early tomorrow. Get those hands off Nat."

"Right, man. Let's go. You gonna see each other tomorrow anyway." Sam added.

The pack started dispersing until Steve was the only one left to wait for him.

"Where's Peter, Cap?" Tony asked.

"Must be hiding in Thor and Bruce's room. Rhodes knew he helped you escape."

Natasha chuckled and kissed his cheek before gently pushing him out. "Go now and save your son."

"Don't forget that he's now your son, too." He winked at her before walking side by side with their resident Captain to the elevators.


	10. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha are pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "I love you. Please don't go."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

"Tash, darling." 

Tony exited the walk-in closet holding his coat and approached the couch inside their bedroom where Natasha was almost curled up, if not for her bulging tummy.

He caught her wipe her eyes as she moved to sit and give him space beside her. 

"Sweetheart?" he touched her cheek with the back of his hand, immediate worry reflecting in his eyes. 

"I'm okay." The redhead, former spy, smiled a little. "You done preparing?" Her eyes darted to his white longsleeved then to his pair of leather shoes.

"Yeah. About to leave in a few," he replied, still staring at her slightly puffy eyes. 

"Alright." 

"You want anything I can get you while I'm out?"

She shook her head and faked a smile one more time. "W-what time will you be back?" 

"Uh, let's see..." Tony glanced at his wristwatch. It was 30 minutes to 11:00am. "A good 2-3 hours maybe. Won't be here for lunch but, promise me, you will eat on time. I will call to check up on you." He touched the tip of her nose with his point finger. 

"Okay." It was the only word that came out of her mouth when she started sobbing again; green eyes watering right before him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The coat he held was completely discarded to somewhere as he gathered her wife and enveloped her shaking shoulders in his arms. 

Natasha's hoarse voice was barely audible. "N-nothing..." 

"You crying like this doesn't look 'nothing' to me." He pushed her gently to lift her face to him. "And it's not good for our little princess. Tell me what's goin on, darling." 

She breathed deeply and bit her lower lip. Her hands were fidgety until she carefully grabbed her husband's hands to hold on to them. 

"It's just that... You know... I don't want to get in between you and your responsibilities at work... It's also your priority, I know that. And it's not like you're leaving everyday... It's just once in a while and scheduled and... I understand it, right?" Natasha started explaining. 

"Go on, sweetie. I'm listening." He shifted their hands so he was holding hers instead.

"You know I'm not needy and clingy and I respect your freedom as much as you respect mine. But..." streaks of tears rolled down her cheeks. "Lately, I've been having these thoughts and I become anxious and it's... I mean, our baby is coming out in like more or less 3 months and I... I'm suddenly afraid..."

Tony's chest tightened at her confession. This woman is the Black Widow, one of the strongest, fiercest human beings he has ever known. And right there, she was wearing her heart on her sleeves.

When they knew about their pregnancy, a couple of years since they got married and after numerous tests and tries, it had been all celebration and excitement. It was something she thought she would never have, but Tony pulled all the strings he could because he figured that she wanted it, too. Things apparently turned out positive, and they were nothing short of happy and grateful. 

So hearing her confess about how uncertain and scared she was at this moment, it was breaking his heart.

"Honey, we'll go through this together, okay? I'm with you, always," he gripped on her hand with one, the other ran its fingers on her hair as he kissed her temples. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. Anything." 

"Boss, your ride to Stark Industries is ready." The mansion's AI prompted, unaware of the overflow of emotions in the master suite.

Natasha looked him in the eye, pleading. "Tony..." 

"Yes, sweetheart?" he wiped her tears with a hanky from his back pocket, disregarding the AI. 

She clasped her hands on his nape. "I love you." 

He leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you too, darling."

"Please, don't go."

"To my meeting?"

"You said I can ask for anything... Don't leave. Just stay with me for now."

With a nod and a kiss on her lips, he affirmed. "Of course. Okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

When Tony saw her smile that real smile again, all the more he believed that he could give Natasha and their unborn child his life, everything he has, and beyond.


	11. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha had their first fight as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "I can't get my mind off you all day."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

Firsts in a new relationship are to be noted. First kiss, first date, first vacation together, first birthday / thanksgiving / Christmas / new year celebration as a couple, first anniversary...

First fight.

Yeah, it is to be taken note of, but it does not go with a happy feeling.

Tony left their house, despite the heavy heart, to attend the busy opening day of Stark Expo. Pepper mentioned that he can miss all the other meetings and events, except for the ones with the whole board in and the once-every-three-years Expo of course.

He was not able to talk properly with Natasha, whom he had an argument with earlier then locked herself in their room.

_"Why'd you have to talk with Steve about me going on leave?"_

_"Because that's what the doctor adviced."_

_"And you needed to do that instead of letting me do it?"_

_"Were you goin to do it?"_

_"I will, but -"_

_"You will but what? After a week? A month? A quarter? When you cannot stand and walk around anymore?"_

_"Tony, can't I decide anymore on my own? What, do I just follow you all the time?"_

_"Is that how you see this? Do you even see how much I care about you and our baby? God, I'd give everything just to make sure both of you are safe!"_

_"Being safe doesn't mean I have to just sit in this house doing absolutely nothing."_

_"We may lose our kid! This stage is highly critical more than all the other trimesters, you heard the doctor said. Don't you care about that at all?"_

_"My point is, you didn't let me decide on my own terms and do it on my own!"_

_"What's the difference? Am I not your husband now? Can't I do it?"_

_"Am I not the Natasha you used to know? Am I just your wife now?"_

Before he could reply and go after her storming back to their room, his phone alarmed signalling that it was time to leave for the Expo.

He sighed as he thought she needed the time anyway to think. They would deal with it when he came back. Natasha would get his point too eventually, and would realize that he's just protective of her and their 5-week old munchkin in her womb.

Apparently, it was him who realized his wrong halfway through the whole day event. And so, he could not wait to get back home to see his wife and personally apologize to her.

As soon as the last part of the program, his talk, has ended, he immediately excused himself to be off the after-party hook.

_To: Tash_

__

__

_Been thinking about you all day. On my way home, sweetheart._

No response.

But when he got to the kitchen, as soon as FRIDAY notified him of his wife's whereabouts, he was greeted by Natasha's warm smile.

"Hey, beautiful." Tony, in no time, was behind her in the stool she was seated on while drinking milk. He nuzzled her hair and whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Natasha placed both hands on his arms around her waist, running her thumbs on his skin and leaning the side of her face to his.

"I'm sorry -"

"And I'm sorry -"

They simultaneously said in all humility, both willing to lay down their cards now, to accept their faults, to understand the other, to compromise and to learn together.

First fight as married couple: check.


	12. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Rhodes yielded to Tony and Natasha's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> IronWidow secretly married AU
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

Tony and Natasha walked James Rhodes to the door of the beach house as he said goodbye.

"So... I'll leave you two here."

The three of them just had a sumptuous lunch prepared by the Avengers' power couple after they wrapped up the very simple, 15-minute ceremony. And now the colonel was heading down to the yacht which will take him back to the city.

"Thanks, James." Natasha carefully let go of her intertwined hand with Tony to give their special guest a hug, gratitude clearly reflected by her green eyes. 

Tony took his turn after. "Rhodey bear, thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for us."

Rhodes came by with the genius billionnaire's invitation, which was not for a mere visit... He had a request. 

And so, after working on what had to be legally done by Tony, Natasha and him, they pushed through with the plan. In a week, the three of them were off to Tony's private island in Florida.

"Tones, it's not as if I have any choice. What you want, you get," James said in his effortless stoic face. 

"Ouch."

He broke to a chuckle. "I'm kidding, man." Then turned to the redhead in a simple white dress . "Nat, I'm really happy for you both."

She nodded and smiled warmly as she was enveloped by strong arms from behind.

"Welcome to the crazy life." James added.

"Coming from a bachelor, we'll take that," sarcasm laced the engineer's statement.

"That's the reason why I still am. The suit you gave is enough to mess with me."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'll try not to mess with your bestfriend." Natasha looked up and was surprised by a kiss on the lips. Her face blushed with the public display of affection, even if their only audience was a close friend.

"Good to hear." The colonel mock saluted. "Hey, need to get going. Stay safe."

He started walking towards the dock, but this time, the couple stayed behind by the stairs, watching him go.

"Thanks again! See you when we get back in two weeks!" Tony shouted.

"Ayt."

When they saw the yatch drove away, Natasha pulled her husband by their clasped hands, back inside the two-storey house. 

"What now, dear wife?" Tony grinned, letting himself be dragged along.

"I don't have much in mind, Mr. Stark." She faced him and he automatically encircled his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. 

"I can think of a few things, darling..." He replied with a sexy low voice to her ear which excited her more.


	13. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha got married. One year later, the team learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Secretly married IronWidow. The other Avengers are oblivious.
> 
> *****
> 
> In my head, this takes place fourteen months after Civil War. Natasha was on Tony's side and never left. Steve did not hurt Tony terribly in Siberia but found a way to escape with Bucky. Clint was also on Tony's side with Nat, and went back to break after Steve broke into his team's prison to let everyone go. Thor and Bruce were off-world. Rogue Avengers surrendered Bucky to T'Challa in Wakanda; went back to the compound and apologized to Tony. Pre-Infinity War. Sequel to the secret wedding fic I posted before this.
> 
> Timeline also known as... COMPLETELY AU. Lol.
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

"Happy anniversary."

Tony looked up from arranging the food on the table to Natasha who spoke, approaching him. She was in his maroon silk pyjamas, the pair he discarded last night and probably the first thing she was able to grab after deciding to get up.

"Oh... You're awake," he welcomed her into his waiting arms. "Happy anniversary, darling." 

The redhead nuzzled on his chest as she also wrapped her arms around his torso, then paid attention to the breakfast platter he prepared.

"What do we have here?"

Effortlessly, Tony lifted her by the waist to sit on the table, facing him. "Since this is a special day, I made French toasts." 

"Nice. Coming from our staple pancakes huh?"

"At least, I didn't make just waffles. This is still... different."

"At least." Natasha repeated with a smirk, which he wiped out of her face with a kiss. She automatically placed her hands on his nape and shoulder, forgetting about her sarcastic remarks. They were never this touchy-feely outside the confines of their bedroom, but both subconsciously thought that it was because of the occasion - a milestone in their relationship. 

When they pulled apart, he tucked stray hairs behind her ears as they slightly catch their breaths. "We have a reservation for later."

"You had a restaurant closed again for just the two of us?"

On one of their dates, Tony had Randy's closed for 3 hours just because he wanted to eat donuts with her. She found that over-the-top but he just shrugged. 

"Not this time around." 

She raised an eyebrow, not believing that it was a simple reservation. "Spill it."

"Okay, okay!" he chuckled. "How do you find having dinner in space?" 

"Love, you know that I can't -" 

He cut what she had to say, gripping on her waist. Of course, they have tried flying through short distances, but he would not risk her safety by experimenting further. He himself had many accidents before he could flawlessly operate with his suits. 

"Yes. That's why I just made arrangements for the Planetarium."

He stared straight to her eyes shining a little brighter, just what he wanted to see.

"That's... Wow." 

He brushed their nose while he smiled cheekily. "Glad that after a year, I can still surprise you, dear wife." 

"Excuse me?!" 

They turned their heads and saw their teammates flocked by the kitchen's entrance.

Thor was smiling with hands on his either side. It seemed like he was the only one who approved of the scene they spotted. 

Steve's mouth opened and closed as he swallowed in surprise. It didn't help that he was still a mess coming from morning jog and a quick trip to the gym, his daily routine. 

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed; either he was confused how that happened or he found their pairing weird. 

Clint's accusing look and tone did not even get them to separate.

"Barton -" Natasha started. 

"Did you just call Nat your wife?" The archer stressed on the last word towards the genius mechanic. 

"I did." Tony coolly replied as he helped her move down from the table, but gently tugged her to his side again to leave no space between them. An arm snaked around her small waist and their hands clasped on her tummy.

His eyes narrowed as he asked again. "And why the hell do I not know this?"

"Because you're far away and busy being a family man," she sighed and answered straightforward. 

"That's not an excuse, Romanoff." 

"Uh, legally, she's also Stark for a year now." 

Clint huffed.

"For the record," Tony explained. "I tried to call you once to inform you but your didn't pick up."

"Twice. I did try, too. You were unreachable." Natasha added. 

It was Steve who asked next. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" 

"You went rogue, Cap." Tony barred no holds.

"But we've been back for a few months now..." 

"Still kinda hate you."

They both knew that they just made their way through the conversation, but actually, they just didn't want many people to know about their marriage from the on-set; didn't want even their friends to comment on what they feel and to judge their decisions. What mattered most to them was the love and security they have for and got from each other. All the worlds be damned. 

"What about Thor and I?" Bruce inquired.

"You two just got back, Brucie bear. If Birdman here did not come up with this little interrogation scene, I would have told you peacefully over dinner or coffee."

Natasha released herself from her husband to continue the two breakfast sets he was making. "Can we not overreact, everyone? I don't get why this is so big of a deal." 

"Right." Tony also walked to the coffemaker, pouring hot drinks into their couple mugs. 

"The last time I saw you two, you were far from being a couple and now you're telling us you are married? Plus the fact that you were the first one in this team who knew about Laura and the kids, Nat. Of course, I'm not allowed to overreact." Clint still dragged the subject, unable to move on.

"Wait..." Tony's forehead creased. "The last time you saw us together? You mean the little airport scene?"

"We were already engaged." Natasha bluntly continued. 

"Engaged?!" Steve and Clint simultaneously blurted. 

"Well, it is rightfully then that we celebrate this union of our friends!" Thor's voice boomed in the kitchen. 

"I agree. Congratulations, Tony, Nat." Bruce smiled at them. 

"Thanks guys. Now, you two wrap your head around the fact and be our guests. I'll order pizza for lunch."

Tony and Natasha walked out of the common area together with their food on hand and were off to spend the lazy Saturday morning on the room's couch, tuned in to MTV.


	14. Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Anya, pillow fort... and a surprised Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

There are a lot of things Natasha loves about her husband, Tony. The beauty of being in a relationship with someone she has worked with and has been friends with for a long time before feelings turned romantic is that they know exactly what makes the other feel good or feel bad. Though they were not best friends - she had Clint and Tony had Rhodes - they have always deeply cared about each other, understanding what they have went through in their respective pasts.

Four years in their marriage and now with a kid, Tony continues to be the better half she never thought she needed. He is her strongest support system. He is her stress-reliever. He provides for her and takes care of her plus their kid. Even if they both believe that she can look after herself, she lets him help her and be her partner in every decision. She allows him to protect her, as she allows herself to be vulnerable in his presence.

On a lighter note, Tony as her constant companion sees how hard she multi-tasks for their home, for him and for their daughter, Anya, while she also works remotely for Cyber Security Agency. So he encourages her to have time for herself still - to do the relaxing stuff such as nails spa, massage, hair color and shopping.

One time, they checked-in at a hotel in Manhattan to spend time as a family. No work-related stuff for both of them as agreed on. After they have settled in their suite, Tony pushed for her to go experience the hotel's services and pamper herself while he looked after their two-year old.

 _"No going out of this room. No use of Iron Man suit. No experiment in the kitchen. And I'm not gonna let her off my sight. I promise, sweetheart."_ Tony swore, repeating her notes, then kissed her lips. _"Now, you go and enjoy your me-time."_

After sessions of haircut, waxing, gel manicure and pedicure which took her a little less than three hours, Natasha was on her way back to their floor. She did not avail of the massage services anymore - that was something she thought her gorgeous husband can take over later. That caused her grin as she opened their suite's door with key card.

"Love, I'm back."

"We're still here!" Tony shouted from the room.

She changed from her wedges to house slippers and grabbed a bottled water before going to them.

"Mama!" 

Anya's squeal was not what surprised her when she entered.

Her eyes widened as she saw in front of her a pillow fort made up of two sheets and at least 12 pillows - which Tony probably had to call the customer service for and has cost them extra charges. The bed was bare of its duvet; it was used as base of the little castle. Both him and their daughter wore crowns made up of paper towels.

"Oh." Natasha put down the bottle again as she stopped halfway from supposed drinking.

"No going out of this room. No use of Iron Man suit. No experiment in the kitchen. And I never let her off my sight."

"I see that, too," a corner of her lips lifted, half-amused of his occasional childishness.

Tony raised both of his hands. "For the record: our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."

"Mama!" Anya called again and crawled not-so-carefully out of the pillow fort to her.

"Heeey, bambina." Natasha propped herself down to hug her and kiss her all over the face as if she missed her so much.

But she did not miss the gasp from Tony when half of the soft structure came tumbling down.

She chuckled. "What now, King Anthony?"

He scratched his head, letting his paper crown fall but catching it quickly. "Uhh... Help me fix this?"


	15. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha thinks Tony wants to have kids... and she can't give it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "All I want is you."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are not interrelated. There are different timelines, different plots. 👍

Tony woke up in the middle of his sleep and he was surprised to see that Natasha was awake, sitting on their bed.

"Hey, sweetheart..." he called her attention but she did not even budge.

He clicked on the bedside lamp so he can see her clearer and also sat up beside her. As he did, he spotted the time from the digital clock: it was just 2:00am.

"Why are you up?" he held her by the side of her head and gently pulled her to kiss her hair. "Nightmare?" 

His fiancée just shook her head. But what bothered him was her fidgetty hand playing with her engagement ring. The gold band with a huge diamond shone everytime the light hit it as she twisted it over and over around her finger.

"Are you alright, darling?" It was him who asked her but it was his heartbeat that increased its rate upon realizing that something might be wrong.

"Do you..." Natasha started but paused as she bit her lower lip. "Do you really want to marry me?" She finished in a very low voice, he could barely hear. 

What was loud to him was her uncertainty... the doubt that clouded her mind at the moment.

"Why are you asking me this?" His eyebrows furrowed even if she would not see it because her eyes were fixed on what she was doing with her hands.

She shrugged. "Nothing. Maybe... you wanted children after all." 

"Where is this coming from now?" his tone raised a bit. "I told you, I knew about your case and it doesn't matter -" 

"No, Tony." For the first time, she looked at him and with the dim light, he saw pure pain in her almost bloodshot eyes, it hurt him instantly, too. "I saw how you looked at the babies. I saw how you held those kids. God, I saw how happy you were when you talked with them, when you gave them toys, when you..." her words trailed off as she gasped. "I could almost hear you wishing you can take them home with us..."

Tony then realized that she has been quiet eversince they left the children's hospital which the Avengers visited that afternoon. She was avoiding conversations with him and did not even finish her food during dinner.

How dense could he be?

"Tash..."

"Don't lie to me." Back was the feigned strength in her tone, obviously masking the vulnerability she felt.

"I never lied to you, Natasha." Tony stared straight into her eyes. "I never lied when I told you that it doesn't matter to me if you cannot bear a child. It doesn't matter if we cannot have those kids running around the halls of this tower. It didn't matter to me when I asked you to marry me and it still doesn't now." He stressed the last word.

"I'm willing to let this go -" she pulled the ring off her finger but he held her hands with both of his to stop it.

"Don't. Please." He leaned his forehead to hers as he tightened his grip. "Don't do this to us just because of what you think is best for me, Tash. I know what I feel more than anyone else. I know what I want. You."

Natasha sobbed as her head slid to his shoulder. "What if that's what you want now, but changes in months? In years? I cannot give it to you, Tony..."

He was quick to wrap her in his arms. "Then you will be my baby. I swear, I'll take care of you. I will even spoil you to death."

She did not respond but stayed in her position.

"Okay, that's too cheesy. You don't want to hear that." He corrected himself, trying to lighten the mood. "But I don't care. You're all I want, darling. Trust me."

When she still did not reply, he just let her cry on his shoulder while he ran a hand on her back.

Natasha lifted her head after staying like that for minutes and looked at him. Her eyes looked calmer. "I'm sorry." 

He wiped her cheeks with his thumb and smiled. "I love you." 

She nodded. "Love you, too." 

Tony planted a soft kiss on her lips. "And if we ever decide - both of us - to have a kid in the future? Spiderling is just there. That one is already like a son to me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind treating you as his mom, too."

"He's afraid of me," she countered.

"Then maybe you would want to start warming up with him a little? I know you like the boy. You can build up from that spider connection of yours like - aww!" He reacted when the redhead gave her a not-so-light knock on his stomach.


	16. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha turned into the clingy newlyweds he used to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about."

Natasha’s eyes were glued to the door, waiting for Tony to come in. She was in their home theatre watching a documentary while having a fruit bowl for dinner when FRIDAY notified her of his arrival.

Barely five minutes later, he appeared by the entrance with his blinding bright smile. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” She smiled back warmly at her husband and set aside her food to stand up and reach him, completely disregarding her small appetite or whatever was showing on the larger-than-life TV, as if she cannot wait to close their distance.

Tony was equally eager to get to her, hugging her waist as soon as she was nearer. She tiptoed a little to kiss him and clasped her hands behind his head.

“You were only away for less than two hours,” she bit her lip, trying to minimize her wide grin.

“Yup. That's why all the guys probably hate me by now. I got there half an hour late and was also the first one to leave,” he stated uncaringly.

It was Sam’s birthday and they had this sort of boys’ night out.

“I can just imagine.”

Without a warning, Tony lifted her from the floor – carrying her bridal style – took her seat earlier and placed her on his lap. “Well, Sam said he understands. That's all that matters. The rest are just being brats,” he added rolling his eyes. “Did you miss me?”

What was the point of lying with her mouth, when her eyes reflected her feelings?

“So much.” Natasha snuggled to him, planting her head to the crook of his neck.

“Ah! I knew it!” His tone was like that of discovering the world’s hidden treasure. “You really didn't want me to go, did you?” he phished further.

“I had to.” She started playing with his shirt’s collar.

“Why?”

Natasha lifted her head again to look him in the eye. “Because, I think, we’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about.”

Tony hated that Vis had to tag along with Wanda everywhere she went after their wedding, even just to shop for groceries, and he could barely reach him for work-related concerns.

He hated that Steve said no to the team's dinner and movie nights for almost a month after his wedding to Sharon because he'd rather go overtime to stay with her in the SHIELD headquarters. And when they came over to the compound together, they would always zone out in their own little world.

Natasha figured that he recalled those instances he had complained about their friends but chose to ignore them, because apparently, they have been acting almost exactly the same for the past couple of weeks.

Their wedding happened three Thursdays ago and, since then, they have been inseparable. While she knew that Tony has always been protective of her, she also realized how he can be possessive of her, making it in any way obvious that he is not liking it when guys threw her admiring glances. He is touchy now more than ever – there are times when he holds her hand on the dining table even while they eat. He kisses her at any chance he gets, even when people are around.

And she discovered something in her, too – that she can tolerate all of these from Tony. She loves him that much.

“Whatever. You can tie me to bed now and I won't even flinch.”

Her eyebrows raised meaningfully. “That's kinky, Mr. Stark.”

He smirked. “Just a suggestion. But no pressure, my sweet wife.”

“Let's see... if we'll reach bed tonight.” She shifted her body to face him.

Tony’s chuckle vibrated through the home theatre. “Not a problem. We didn't make it there last night too, remember?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Her husband did exactly that.


	17. Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha caught a wedding bouquet, and Tony took that opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to Tumblr prompts:
> 
> "I caught a bouquet" and "I'll share blankets with you"

"Need a ride?" Tony approached Natasha who has been looking around the event hall and tapping on her phone.

"Hey, Tones," she sighed and put down her phone. "Yeah, I think I do. Can't find Clint and his phone's turned off."

"Aw. I'm about to go. Shall we?" The genius billionaire offered his right arm, and the agent-slash-spy hooked her left to it.

"Thanks," she smiled at him as he walked them towards the elevator to the basement parking lot.

“Nice catch.” He eyed the beautifully arranged flowers which she was holding together with her purse.

She chuckled. “Literally. I caught the bouquet.”

“I saw it. Even kids can tell that it was planned for you to get it.”

“We have such eager friends.” It specifically meant the pairs Clint and Laura, Steve and Sharon, Sam and Maria, Pepper and Happy, Thor and Helen, plus the newlyweds.

“And you’re a good friend for letting it be.”

“I’ll give it to Vis and Wanda. It’s their day – I wouldn’t be such killjoy. But I’m really glad they skipped the garter.”

“Right. Else the guy would have retrieved a beretta from your leg.”

They both laughed at that.

"Why're you leaving, by the way? Didn’t you book a suite here?"

The wedding was done in a hotel and resort not too far from the city, sponsored by the engineer himself. Natasha only checked-in for the night before the ceremony but chose to go home after the reception was over. She has spent a lot of days and nights in hotels and even cheap motels during missions, so as much as she can avoid them, she would rather be home.

Tony, on the other hand, always had projects to work on or meetings to attend to. He did not even make it to the rehearsal yesterday or the dinner last night. He only showed up right before the wedding march started, being Vis’ best man.

"Nah. I'd rather have a cup of coffee and watch Netflix at home."

Natasha shrugged. "Okay. I owe you that. Coffee and Netflix on me - if you're not rushing to go back to your penthouse."

"Not at all!” he quickly answered. “... if you can stay up for a couple more hours."

She gently bumped her shoulder to his. "Done deal."

They reached his car, and in a few minutes, Tony was already driving to the Avengers compound.

*****

"How's that guy?" Tony asked as he sipped carefully from his big mug of hot coffee.

Both of them have already settled on the couch in the common area. He has removed his coat and tie and only had the maroon long-sleeved shirt left. She was still in her cocktail dress but has wiped her make-up away, pulled her long hair up in a loose bun and changed from killer heels to house slippers.

Natasha tilted her head to look at him. "Which guy?"

"The only guy outside the team you danced with."

"Oh. Markus." She sipped from her coffee, too. "He's nice. Still young, but an overachiever for his age."

"Not uncommon." He quipped. "Did he ask you out?" It was the next thing that slipped out of him instead of elaborating on the subject's credentials.

"No, he didn't. He just said he was glad to see the Avengers there and to meet us. His mom owned the catering service."

He did not reply to that but nodded as a response.

"How about your date?" It was her who asked this time.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't have a date tonight."

“Yup. Why didn’t you bring anyone along?"

Natasha put down her mug on the centre table to grab the remote control for the TV. She turned it on and clicked on Netflix so they can start browsing.

"It wasn’t a requirement.”

"Getting rusty now, Stark?" she teased, not looking at him and switching through movie titles.

"Maybe. I couldn’t even ask you for a dance, could I?"

“Didn’t know you were interested.”

Tony only responded with a smirk.

When she could not decide on which to watch, she just handed the remote control to him. He picked a light movie, something that they can watch but do not need to focus on probably in case they go on talking.

They were quiet for the first twenty minutes of Home Alone, with Natasha spreading on them the blanket she brought over, until he decided to break the silence again.

“Tash?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe that if you caught the bride’s bouquet, you’re getting married next?” Tony asked with his eyes still on the screen and his hands holding on to his now cooling mug.  


Natasha chuckled. “If it’s true, the next wedding in the team is not happening soon. I mean… I’m not even dating anyone,” she did not look at him either as she replied and took the last gulp from her drink.

He shifted his body towards her, folding his leg to the couch and extending his arm over the backrest. “What’s your ideal date anyway?”

She squinted. “Definitely not those with undercover mission.”

“What about… having coffee and sharing a blanket while watching some Christmas-y movie?”

It took a couple of seconds before Natasha reacted, but she felt hotness crept to her cheeks. “That’s smooth… and far from being rusty, Stark.”

“For the record, I’m not just flirting with you,” Tony leaned a little closer and she was mesmerized by his doe eyes. “And I’ve really been meaning to ask you out on a date, Romanoff.”


	18. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Tony and Natasha are in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing."

"Babe?" 

It was only half past five in the morning and the first person Natasha saw as soon as she opened the front door was Tony - in his hoodie, black sweatpants and a pair of Nike - leaning on his car.

"Morning, sweetheart!" His face, sans the usual dark glasses, was brighter than the sun that has yet to fully rise, despite his fresh-from-shower, non-waxed hairstrands going on opposite directions. 

She grinned and reached him in huge steps and gave him a peck on the lips. "Why're you here?" 

"Thought of joining your morning jog." He smiled back, placing his hands on her hips. 

"Wow. This is a first. So proud of you." 

She curled her headphones again and placed it in her pocket. If she was to jog with her boyfriend, she would not need her playlist.

"Good job, Tony." The billionaire literally pat his own back over his shoulder. "Then breakfast after?" 

She rolled her eyes. "After at least 5km, okay?" 

"Whatever you say, darling. We'll bring the car and just park nearby so we can go straight to the diner later." 

Once he has opened the door for her and has settled in the driver's seat, he pointed to the tumblers and the rolled linens on their either sides. 

"Towel. Water."

"Oh, you came prepared." She chuckled as she pulled her hair to a ponytail and fastened her seatbelt.

"Always." He winked then started driving. 

*****

"You alright?" Natasha asked Tony when he started panting heavier. They have finished seven rounds in the park which is almost her target of eight, not to mention the doubled energy they possibly exerted because they were also chatting as they jogged side by side.

"Of course." He looked at her still smiling, both of them sweating good. 

She started to slow down her pace. "Let's just walk."

"No, no, no... I'm okay. I'm fine." He looked back to her as he continued jogging. 

"It's okay, babe. I'm almost done with 5km. We can just walk one more round to cool down."

Natasha knew that this routine of her already required much effort from him given his lifestyle, which was not as healthy as hers. Even if he has stopped wallowing in alcohol long time ago, he still pulled all-nighters for work and has higher-than-normal coffee intake. Running and training in the gym has never been part of his daily routine, though he did so sporadically. 

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

He slowed down his pace too, until they were just briskly walking, and later, casually walking, holding hands. 

They headed to the car park and after downing their respective tumblers of water, they laughed as they wiped sweat off each other. 

"Thanks for waking up and driving early just to join me." Natasha said as they both leaned on the hood of the car.

"I can't say anytime, darling, but once in a while is fine." Tony noted with all honesty.

She smirked. "Can't wait for us to be married so we're already living in one roof and I can drag you out to make that once-in-a-while a little more frequent." Then she combed his unkempt hair with her fingers. "Should we be talking about the wedding soon? What do you think?" 

Tony froze and she felt it has something to do with what she just said. 

"Hey." She placed a hand on his chest. "Why do you look so shocked?" 

He was just staring at her; his mouth opened but closed again without a word.

"Tony. Don't tell me you haven't thought about marrying or living with me."

Her tone, this time, was lower, indicating that she was holding off her anxiety and masking it with indifference.

Was Tony still unsure of her after more than a year of them being in, she would like to think, a serious and matured relationship? Was he still scared to commit? Was he not seeing her as his better half while she was - after thinking damn hard about it - now ready to be his wife?

Did she just read everything they have been through wrongly? Or was it too much to ask? 

"No, Tash -"

She turned her back on him, crossing her arms and trying her hardest to contain her heaving chest. 

"Wait, listen, sweetie..." Tony moved to face her again. 

With an invisible weight in heart, she was about to take the first step to walking away. "I get it -" 

"Sweetheart!" He sighed and cupped her face in his hands, though he looked like he wanted to face-palm instead. "I had a romantic proposal planned out today over breakfast. The team is there at the diner waiting for us and... you just ruined it by beating me to this whole proposal thing, my love."

It was her who reflected the look of shock all of a sudden. 

"Y-you would?"

He nodded. "Racked my brains for weeks. Deciding on which ring, my speech... when, where, how."

She stiffened. "They are... there?"

"By now, they should be. Everyone left the compound after we did. And yeah, they all woke up way earlier too to help me prepare this surprise."

Her hands covered half of her face as she apologized. "Oh my... I... Babe, I'm sorry..."

But Tony was quick to pacify her. "Ssshh, it's okay." He kissed her forehead. "Anyway, we can still do it, right?" 

Her eyebrows furrowed as if asking what he meant.

"I'd just need you to let that mission-level acting prowess out and look surprised when I pop the question later in front of them," he explained as he guided her by the shoulders to the passenger seat.

"Okay... I can do that."

"Great."

He went over to his side and has started the engine when he turned to her again. "And you're really gonna say yes?"

"Of course, you handsome dimwit. Do you still doubt that?" Natasha gently grabbed his hand to her lap. "I love you."

"Just making sure. I love you, too," he replied, kissing the back of her right hand. "Let's reserve the ring and more kisses for later." 

Natasha chuckled. "Yeah, we should."


	19. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes home from work and realizes how lucky he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to Tumblr prompt

"Sweetheart?" Tony called for Natasha from the door of their penthouse as soon as he got in. She might be somewhere unreacheable by his mere voice, but he was sure FRIDAY will notify her that he called out, if the AI has not yet. He knew Natasha wanted their virtual butler to let her know whenever she is home as soon as his car arrives.

"Kitchen, babe."

He smiled upon hearing her - the best sound to hear after a 2-hour business review in the conference room of the hotel where he came from.

While removing his coat and tie to toss them on the couch then loosening his collar buttons, he walked to where his wife was. Even before he entered the area, his sense of smell was already assulted by solyanka. It was one of his favorite Russian dishes that Natasha cooked for him and he has not tasted that for a few months now.

"What good have I done to deserve this life?" he went to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder then her hair, as she was still facing the hot pot.

"You showed up to your once-every-quarter business meeting on time, did not disappoint your CEO, and finished everything without throwing a tantrum or flirting with your wife via chat."

He chuckled and pressed a firmer kiss to her cheek before letting go. "Right. I deserve the world after that, especially the not-flirting part."

The redhead side-eyed him and shook her head when she turned. "This will be done in a bit. Go and change upstairs first." She smiled while preparing the table. His eyes did not miss the apron she was wearing with the texts: _Earth's Greatest Defender's Commander_. It was Clint who gave her that last Christmas.

"Yes ma'am."

After changing in the walk-in closet, he lied on their bed for a while, face down, just to stretch. The next thing he knew, Natasha was already seated on his side shaking him gently.

"Babe, do you still want to have dinner? I can bring the food here instead."

"Huh? Of course..." Then he realized, his eyes have been shut because his sight was blurry as he focused on her. "Wait. Did I sleep?"

"For around 15 minutes, yeah. I was waiting for you but I figured you're knocked out."

He stiffled a yawn. "Ah, yes."

Usually, he was more worn out after long meetings or planning sessions than when he tinkered with metals overnight.

Before he could attempt to get up, Natasha was already straddling his back and running her hands on his muscles.

"Just stay for a while. Let me."

She skillfully applied pressure on his shoulders and back using the heel of her palms and fingers.

"Oh fuck... That's so good, sweetie."

"Uh-hmm."

Tony's face was buried into the fluffy pillows and he was subconsciously groaning in pleasure as Natasha massaged him, letting him relax some more.

"Darling," he turned his head to the side, catching his wife's face. "If we continue this for another five minutes, I don't think we can still go down to the food you prepared."

She shrugged, not at all annoyed. "We can just reheat them tomorrow, no worries."

"Or we can get off of this bed now, have that dinner together and continue this later."

"Sounds better."

Natasha stood first and offered her hands to pull him up. He planted a kiss on her forehead as she intertwined their fingers. They walked hand in hand to the dining room and Tony could not help sighing happily as he asked in his mind:

_What good have I done to deserve my wife?_


	20. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha trying to be subtle about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Natasha and Tony trying to keep their relationship secret on Thanksgiving but they are not fooling anyone, they are just pretending to see how far will they go.

The team has gathered in the Avengers compound for Thanksgiving dinner and everyone had tasks to do.

Steve and Wanda were in charge of cooking while Vision assisted them in preparing their ingredients.

Clint washed the dishes real-time to make sure they did not pile up by the end of the night, and collected trash around the kitchen.

Bruce, Rhodey and Thor worked on putting up decoration, mostly crawling and drape lights, in the common areas, also for the coming Christmas and New Year's.

Sam and Bucky were the errand boys. They did the grocery shopping after Wanda listed what they needed and also drove together to pick up the pastries FRIDAY was tasked to order from a nearby hotel.

Natasha took care of setting the table in the dining area and got a little help from Tony who was also doing the documentation - taking photos and videos of everyone - which FRIDAY would later compile for their viewing.

And while the genius-and-spy couple were performing their assignment, both could be commended for keeping themselves off of each other, despite the subtle glances. Tony and Natasha started officially and exclusively dating just a few days ago and heaven knew how difficult it was to stay feet apart when they actually wanted to curl up tangled on the couch instead. Why not, they had danced around their feelings for almost a year after she with Steve, Wanda, Sam and Bucky returned to the compound and signed the amended accords. They avoided each other, thinking that them together would just complicate their lives all the more... until they could not any longer. So now, they needed to keep a safe distance, else there would be sneaky hugs and kisses ending in either's room, like what has been happening the previous nights. Dining table would be left unmade and documentation not be completed.

No one in the team yet knew about them taking their relationship to the next level and they did not plan to keep it from them forever. Rather, it was a test of how long they can be discrete and go unnoticed by these superhumans around them.

Steve and Wanda finished cooking the main course almost the same time that Sam and Bucky got back with the desserts. Thor, Rhodey and Bruce set aside the last few decors they have not put up yet. Clint was the first one to go back to the rooms to change outfit and everyone followed.

Used to moving around quickly and having the least exhausting task, Tony finished freshening up ahead of anyone else. He decided to drop by Natasha's room and got in there quietly.

"Hey," he greeted cooly once he closed the door.

Natasha was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "Too early to sneak in, lover boy." 

He was behind her, snaking his arms around her small waist in no time. Instead of replying, he just smirked looking at her through their reflection before brushing his lips along her exposed shoulders to her jaw and cheeks.

"Tony... We need to be out there." 

Her boyfriend hummed lazily and tightened his embrace. "Two minutes."

Natasha chuckled and turned to cup his face so they were staring straight at each other. "Impatient."

"You know it." He crossed their small distance, aiming for her lips when the resident AI spoke. 

"Boss, Captain Rogers is looking for you and Natasha." 

His sigh was heavy. "Dammit." 

"Later, sweetheart." She was quick to straighten herself and stepped out of his arms to the door. "Let's go."

Without waiting for him to move, she went ahead to the dining area. Everyone was already there while Wanda and Steve started bringing out the dishes to the table.

"Where's Tony? He should take photos before Thor and I have our hands on these food," Clint commented which earned a laugh from the team.

"Here." Tony stepped towards the table to Natasha's side. And while everyone took their seats, he remained standing. 

"You have something to say, Tones?" Rhodey asked, eyes on him as he looked like he was just waiting for the team to settle down.

"Yeah. I just have an announcement to make."

"Stark?" Natasha looked up to him, questioning what he was about to do with her tone. They have not discussed about making any announcement... Of course - because he thought about it barely two minutes ago.

"Tash and I are now exclusively dating." He blurted before his mind could change.

Clint's hand which held a glass of water stopped mid-air and his eyes shot at Tony then to Natasha.

"You're... together?" Wanda was the first to speak up, her lips starting to curve positively.

"For real?" Sam followed through.

Bucky nodded once with a closed-lip smile. Both Rhodey and Bruce looked around the others' reactions, shrugged and smilled, too.

"That's nice," Rhodey commented shortly. 

Thor approached them as Natasha stood again by Tony's side.

"The two of you make a lovely couple, my friend," the Asgardian man-hugged the engineer before tilting his head to the agent. 

"Well, that's something to be thankful for. Cheers?" Steve raised a wine glass and all followed through.

"Thanks, Cap." Tony acknowledged as he placed an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder to pull her closer.

"Thought we aren't doing this anytime soon?" Natasha smirked whispering to him.

"And what? I can't do anything I want to do with whoever I wanna do it with?" 

She raised an eyebrow and before she can say anything more, he continued. 

"By whoever," Tony moved to face her fully. "I meant you. Just you." 

Natasha pulled him by his shirt's collars to kiss him in front of the team, unmindful of the noisy reactions around.

Right, they have waited long enough.


	21. Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Natasha and their clueless teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Tony and Natasha being super obvious about their relationship but the Avengers just think they’re really good friends."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"I declare pizza night tonight." Tony said randomly after getting out of his workshop and seeing the team gathered at the common area.

Steve and Bruce were watching the news.

Clint and Sam were playing a multi-player game on Starkpad when the archer exclaimed, "Yeah!"

"FRIDAY, take everyone's order and place them for delivery in an hour." Tony started walking back to his room to take a shower.

"Sure, boss," the AI promptly replied.

Natasha sat up from lying on the couch and looked over to him. "You know what I want."

Tony turned again. "Of course, darling. That's the first in the list with mine."

The redhead smiled. "Thanks! Love you!"

She heard him chuckle along the hallway as she lied again and went back to reading her book.

*****

Natasha and Tony were wrapped in a blanket, sitting together on the couch as the team binge-watch their favorite Netflix series.

"Still cold?" she asked when she noticed him pulling the cover to his chest. But before he could reply, she has wrapped herself already in his arms under the sheets, leaning her back and head on his chest and shoulder.

"It's just the reactor," he explained simply and she got it. His hands locked with hers on her stomach as he leaned his cheek to her head.

"Ssshhh..." Clint hushed while everyone's eyes were locked on the TV as the episode's revelation played.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, shooting a glare that can put a hole on her bestfriend's head. But Tony nuzzled her neck and her attention was back to him again.

*****

It was Tony's birthday and, unlike the previous years, he opted not to throw a party this time. He just had Pepper's trusted team from SI arrange a dinner at the tower's mezzanine deck with the Avengers and their closest friends.

He walked in, with Natasha's arm in his, to the bar where their teammates huddled.

"Hey Tony, happy birthday." Steve was the first to greet him and the rest followed giving him handshakes and hugs. 

Natasha let go for a while, leaving him with the gents and a lady.

"Where were you? Haven't seen you since yesterday." Bruce asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking if you cancelled this dinner, until FRIDAY notified that it's a go." Sam commented.

Tony smiled. "Nah. Just spent the night at my new mansion in Malibu. You know... need to give me a birthday gift, too." 

"Wow." Clint raised both eyebrows.

"Can we go visit sometime, too?" Wanda grinned, her hands clasped before her like saying 'please'. She fell in love with the beach when they had a chance to go out of the city as a team once.

"Sure. Just had to give my favorite person the first glimpse."

The billionaire celebrant walked towards Natasha whose eyes were on him as she came closer, holding two glasses of scotch. He got one, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her lips. "Thanks, sweetheart."

They walked back to the Avengers who - except for Clint and Rhodey who were well-aware of their relationship - were gaping at them. 

"Are you..." Steve, unable to continue his question, pointed a finger on both of them alternately. 

Nobody else broke the silence, waiting for the couple's response.

"Seriously? You guys didn't know until now?" Natasha was equally surprised. 

"I thought you were just close..." Wanda bit her lip, admitting the miss.

"Same here." Sam shrugged. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on. You all can't be that clueless. We aren't even discreet about us." 

The spy nodded before downing the content of her glass and placed it on the bar. Tony did the same then held his girlfriend's hand, their fingers instantly intertwined.

"In case you guys recover soon, the buffet table's now open." He smirked, gently pulling Natasha to check the food.


	22. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks Natasha to be his date in Pepper and Happy's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"What's with that face?" 

Natasha raised an eyebrow after opening her room to a grinning Tony, who immediately leaned on the door frame as soon as she stepped back. 

"What's wrong with my face? I'm smiling." He crossed his arms to his chest and even shook his head lightly. 

The redhead walked to her bed, her back rested on the headboard and picked up her book to start reading again. Subconsciously, she left the other half of the cushion empty for her guest. "That's why I think something's wrong. You're not just hanging out here, are you?" 

Tony held his chest dramatically as he closed the door. "You judge me."

"I don't judge you. I know you." Natasha rebutted without looking at the genius engineer.

The next thing she felt was the movement of her bed as he lied like her, with legs crossed. 

"You need a favor." She figured and voiced out accordingly.

Instead of replying, Tony placed an envelope on her book, blocking her view of the texts. 

_Happy & Pepper_, the print on the invitation read. 

"Oh." That was all she could react with.

He turned his head to her, eyes staring at her face as she looked at him, too. "Go with me?" 

"Why?" she asked, face void of emotion. 

"That's it." He pointed to the envelope with a hand. "That's the reason. Pep just invited me to their wedding. I need a date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over her and Happy." 

Her eyebrows crossed a little. "Are you not yet over them?" 

"I am!" He immediately responded. "You know it. It's been way past two years now."

Of course, she knew it. They have been together almost everyday even off-work. Tony still lived in his penthouse, but he spent most of his time in the Avengers compound with her and their team since his break-up with the Stark Industries CEO. He chose to tinker there in the smaller version of his workshop, except when he needed to do major upgrades on their weapons or his suits. He ate there with them, even slept there at times; he also has his own bedroom but he could also make himself comfortable on the couch during movie nights, which stretched until after whatever they were watching finished. 

"Then?" Natasha probed further. 

He sighed as he removed both the invitation and book from her hands and placed a pillow on her lap before he lied on it, facing the ceiling. "SI folks will definitely be there. And everyone in SI knew about Pepper and me. That's enough reason to not go alone and to bring someone along."

It was a welcome gesture as he had done that a number of times for the past months. Fingers of her right hand automatically combed his hair backwards as her other hand rested on on his jaw, cupping his face and running its thumb on his cheek. 

"And why me?" 

"Why not?" he looked up to her. "Come on, Tash, We've been more attached since my break-up with her."

Natasha shrugged, nonchalant. Again, it was a fact. 

"And probably, that's the reason why I never needed and I still don't need to go on a date with anybody." 

That made her froze internally. But she was the Black Widow and would never let it show. 

"You know, I've never been this free, this comfortable, this spontaneous with anyone else - even with Pepper," he continued speaking his mind.

She found it necessary to cut him off. "Tony, you don't need to say all of that to convince me to go with you." 

"No, sweetheart. What I'm tryin to say is..." he paused for a good five seconds. Her movements on his hair and cheek also stopped. "I think I've realized this just now." 

"You realize what?" 

"That we're enough. You, here, whatever we have - it's enough. I'm good with this." Tony declared, as his eyes searched for validation from her. 

A corner of her lips turned up. "Am I hearing this correctly? The great Anthony Edward Stark is settling for non-sexual companionship?" She teased to hide the soft fluttering in her chest. 

"I'm trying to be sweet, Tash." He smiled as he closed his eyes. 

Her hand resumed on running through his hair. "Try harder."


	23. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha were supposed to surprise the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Nat and Tony tell the Avengers that Nat is pregnant."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

The whole team was gathered around the dining table for lunch because, for the first time in years, Tony volunteered to cook for them. He really did not know how to, and Steve (the resident cook) was worried at first, but Natasha would help anyway so they let the Avengers power couple do the task.

After they finished the decent meal Tony and Natasha managed to prepare without an accident, the genius billionnaire cleared his throat in a not so subtle nor normal manner, catching everyone's attention. He then looked at his girlfriend who sat by his side and she gripped his hand on his leg under the table while his other held on to a glass of wine before him. 

"Well, now that we're all full, guess it's time." Tony grinned. "Nat and I prepared all these for a special reason."

Natasha leaned her head on his shoulder, a small smile clearly visible on her face as she eyed the Avengers - their chosen family. 

"Today, we want you guys to know that... we're pregnant." Tony's grin grew bigger to a full-stretched smile as he finished his announcement. No fuss or frills, no delaying tactics or sugarcoating, as they have agreed on.

They expected ahhhs and ooohhhs with outpouring of celebratory noise, but it was only Thor whose voice boomed in the room and started clapping his hands out of genuine happiness. The rest were smiling and saying congratulations while (fakely) gushing, but Tony and Natasha saw past through it.

"Are you guys okay?" the redhead spy stared at each of their teammates one by one, trying to read what the miss in their reactions was all about. She knew something was up.

"Steve?" Tony decided to go for the Captain first, the one who has always been least comfortable in lying, all the more after some events a couple of years back.

"Okay, I admit, I already knew about it." The blonde super soldier sighed apologetically.

"How?" Natasha's eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh... Bucky overheard you talking about it, and he thought of asking if I already knew about it."

Bucky forced a closed lip smile to the couple then looked to Steve by his side, maintaining his silence. 

"But I really am happy for you, Tony, Nat. I know everyone here is excited for the baby on the way," Steve added. 

"Yes, that's true. I was very glad when Steve told me about it, and I couldn't wait for you to make this announcement so we can openly talk about the baby..." Wanda confessed.

"I did not tell you, Wanda. It just slipped when we were talking yesterday about probably why Tony volunteered to cook. And I asked you not to tell anybody else." Steve sighed again in resignation, obviously guilty of spilling the beans.

Wanda covered half of her face with both hands. "I'm sorry -"

"She told me." CIint shrugged. "She also assumed I've known it because we're bestfriends, Nat."

Tony and Natasha were both speechless. They just watched as each person admitted to them knowing the supposed surprise. 

"And how did Sam know?" Bruce asked, also utterly shocked at this point.

"Clint and I were drinking last night at the bar. He mentioned it when he was already drunk," Sam replied, then turned to Tony. "And I checked with Bruce if it's for real. I also expected that he would be in the first ones to know because you are always together in the lab." 

"I swear in the name of Asgard, I was completely unaware prior to your announcement, my friends." Thor looked over to the soon-to-be parents. 

"I do not know about this, too." Vision commented in his natural calm voice.

"Well. At least everyone knows now." Natasha shrugged. She was too happy to be ruined by these talkative superhumans.

"Right. Whatever." Tony put an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder to pull her closer. "The point is... we're going to have a little Romanoff-Stark running around here, and you all get ready to be ruled over."


	24. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Teacher Natasha on Peter's first day in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "What about tony being a single divorced dad and brings his son, peter to his first day of pre-school and meets his teacher, natasha"
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"Dad..." 

Tony kneeled down to be of the same level with his 3-year old son who looked like he was about to sob. 

"Pete, we talked about this. No crying, remember?" he looked intently at the young boy as he held him on both shoulders where his small backpack's straps were also on. 

Peter shook his head, feigning strength despite the sniffs. "I'm not crying." 

The billionaire smiled and pat his son's head lightly. "Good boy. Now, you go in, buddy. Meet new friends. I'll see you in a few." 

He stood again as he watched him cross the lobby towards one of the rooms and looked back to him every couple of steps, when a beautiful lady came out from where he was supposed to go.

"Hi, young man." The short-haired, redhead also propped herself down to meet Peter. 

"H-hi." 

"What's your name, darling?"

"Peter Benjamin Stark." 

Tony seemed entranced with his son's interaction with the woman. He also noticed that her eyes were green. Her dress was on the conservative side, and he would not be surprised if she was one of the faculty members of the international school. 

"Oh, hello Peter. I am Teacher Natasha." 

His boy nodded and accepted the hand she offerred.

"There are a lot of toys inside. The other kids are in the room, too. Why don't you go in and I will follow shortly after I get some cupcakes?" She encouraged further. 

"You have cupcakes here?" Peter asked.

Tony chuckled at that. His heir definitely has sweettooth. Teacher Natasha laid down the perfect card.

"Of course, honey. I'll make sure to reserve one for you." She even winked as she patted his head lightly, like what he did earlier. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Go. See you later." 

Peter walked to the room that the woman pointed to, seemingly has forgotten about his father who still stood by the lobby.

Tony found himself calling out to her when she stepped towards a hallway.

"Teacher Natasha?"

She turned and met his gaze. "Uh, hi Mr...?" 

"Stark. I'm Peter's dad." He gestured to the kid she just ushered in. 

"Oh. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Stark." She offered a hand like what she did to Peter. 

"Thanks for that."

"That...?" 

"What you just did for Pete. It's kinda hard making him go -" 

"I know." She cut through, understanding him. "First day. All the time." Her warm persona was welcoming. 

"Right." He smiled. "Will you be his homeroom teacher?" 

"Ah, no. I'm a volunteer. I bake cupcakes and help out my friends who teach here."

"Wow." Tony could not hide his awe. Natasha was very nice, undeniably beautiful and... she bakes? His ex-wife could not even cook.

"Don't worry about -" she said before another kid got her attention.

"Mommy!" The little girl was crying as she watched her mother walk away.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark. I will just attend to the kid." 

"Sure. Go ahead."

Tony could opt to leave already, but he stayed behind, eyes on how the woman handled the situation at hand. 

"Hey, honey... What's wrong?" 

"My mommy... She left me..." 

Natasha wiped the girl's cheek with a hanky from her side pocket. "No, of course not, my dear. Mommy's just outside. You will see her later." 

"No..." 

"Yes, darling. I will bring you to her later. But for now, do you want to play?" There went her distraction tactics again. "Do you want dolls? Or stuffed toys? Or lego?" 

The kid seemed to think for a while before replying. "Lego..." 

"Great! We have lots of lego inside. There are kids in there, too. You wanna play with them?" 

"Mommy..." 

"Hmm. How about we play first, and eat some cupcakes, then we go to mommy after. Yes?" Natasha flashed a toothy grin. 

"Yes." 

"Perfect. Let's go, sweetheart." 

She ushered the girl to the same room where Peter entered, before turning to him again. 

"Sorry about that -" 

"No, please. You're great at what you do for the kids." 

He caught her blushed. "Thank you, sir." 

"Drop the formalities. Tony will do." 

"I'm not really used to..." Natasha did not finish what she ought to say but he got it. It may be inappropriate in the academe, he figured, even if she was just technically a volunteer. 

"Oh, okay. Of course." 

"I'll see you around, Mr. Stark." She smiled and Tony also let out his rare, genuine, not-for-press kind of smile.

"See you, Teacher Natasha."


	25. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha feeling so blessed to have their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Hi, I've been reading your stories religiously and I love them all. I just wanna ask for more Nat c Anya fluff. Thank you so much 💗" 
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"What story do you want me to read tonight, baby?" Natasha asked after tucking Anya on her bed, under the orange sheets.

The girl yawned before replying. "I'm sleepy, Mama..." 

"Hmm. So no more bedtime story?" She figured as she gently combed her daughter's hair with her fingers. 

Anya looked up to her. "Can I see the music box again? Please?" 

That made her smile. It seemed like her little one has a new favorite. Tony gave it to her as a gift for their fifth wedding anniversary a week ago. It was a vintage, wooden jewelry box that has two ballerinas which danced when the built-in music played. The box was already stunning on its own, but her dear husband still had it stuffed with a necklace and pairs of earrings. 

"Sure, honey. I'll get it." She walked to the master's bedroom just beside Anya's through the adjoining door to get her request and came back immediately. 

"Yey! Music box!" 

"Okay..." Natasha sat on the carpeted floor as she set the box beside her daughter in bed. She made the two figures stand on their spots across each other and turned the soft music on; its duration depended on how many times the knob on its side was twisted. "Here we go..."

Anya smiled as she watched the ballerinas. "Thank you, Mama."

"Anything for my princess." She resumed on running a hand on her hair repeatedly.

In less than a couple of minutes, the little one has already fallen asleep. The music box served as her lullaby.

Natasha stared at her three-year-old kid, admiring how peaceful she looked. For the nth time, she took in Anya's appearance, a perfect combination of her and Tony. Auburn hair which was in between her red and her husband's brunette. Naturally pale skin that she got from her. Nose was definitely from her father, but she got her pouty lips. She wished their daughter would also be a mix of Tony's intelligence and creativity plus her grace under pressure and voice of reason as she grew up... 

The next thing Natasha realized, the music has stopped and she was already tearing up.

Tony softly knocked on the wall, after seeing that Anya has dozed off.

"Tash, darling? You have any plans to join me in our room?" he teased. 

She discreetly wiped her cheeks and closed the music box. "Yeah... Sorry..."

"Sweetheart? You crying?"

Of course, he noticed. 

"What happened?" he asked again. 

Instead of standing up, she remained seated on the floor, folding her legs to indian sit and looking over Anya again. Tony joined her on the carpet, wrapping an arm around her and gently pulling her head to lean on his chest.

"Nothing. I'm just..." She breathed to continue what she has to say. "I never thought I could have her, ever. She's... She's so precious." 

"Yeah, she is." He kissed her hair. "Both of you, sweetie. You two are way more than what I wanted in this life, you know that?" 

Natasha smiled and reached up to cup his face. Tony's eyes mirrored her emotions.

Both of them couldn't be grateful enough.


	26. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Nat's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "What if Natasha couldn't stop thinking about her first kiss with Tony and she wants him to kiss her some more... A lot more, but she doesn't know how to approach the subject or how to ask him for more"
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other

_The digital clock hit 12:00 AM and everyone simultaneously shouted "happy new year". Natasha turned to her left where Tony stood, holding his glass of scotch. He looked her way at the same time, so she raised her champagne glass and tilted her head, smiling._

_"Happy new year, Tony."_

_"Happy new year, Tasha."_

_They clinked their glasses and sipped from them, before chuckling lightly at how mirrored their movements were._

_Then it was as if everything stopped._

_Natasha could not hear anymore the fireworks from around their building in New York, the upbeat house music played by FRIDAY, the noises their team was making..._

_Her attention focused solely on Tony's face descending to hers, until their lips met. It was a soft kiss, no more than 2 seconds, and nowhere close to all the other kisses she has had before._

_Yet it was the one that rocked her peace and has been racking her brain for more than 36 hours now. How it surprised her. How it felt good. How much she wanted that moment to happen again. And again._

"Nat? You with me?" Clint broke her chain of thoughts.

"Huh?" She avoided his questioning eyes and started cleaning up the folders and papers spread out on the table for their review. "Yeah. Yes, of course. I'll take care of these. Go home."

The archer nodded. "Okay. Will be back Monday."

"See you then. Say hi to the kids for me." Natasha forced a small smile to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure will. Bye."

Her best friend stepped out of the small meeting room and she wanted to face-palm.

 _Ugh. Get a grip, Romanoff_ , she commanded herself.

She has been thinking too much about the incident and it was disappointing, especially that it already affected her at work. It was impossible to distract the Black Widow when she has tasks at hand, she believed that... Apparently, something obviously could.

Her first kiss with some genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist.

But it wasn't any more than a friendly peck, was it? And, for all she knew, it did not mean anything to the guy, so why should it matter to her?

A few knocks got her attention again.

"Clint?" He might have forgotten something. But why knock?

The door opened, and Tony came in. "It's me."

She swallowed. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, closing the door and approaching her.

Natasha resumed at filing the documents before her, trying hard to occupy her mind. "What's up?"

"Just dropped by."

"Have you seen Clint? He just left."

"Yup. On his way out.” He sat on the edge of the work table, eyeing her as she made her way to the coffeemaker. “So, work on the second day of the year?"

She smirked. "No rest for the weary. Coffee?"

He just stared at her, without a response. Seemed like it was a day of… zoning out?

“Tony?”

The engineer snapped back and let out an awkward smile. “Sorry.”

“Everything okay?”

Tony sighed heavily and shook his head. “I'm sorry. I lied. I really intended to come here to see you.”

Natasha froze. “Why?”

“The other night. New Year’s Eve.” He paused, giving her time to process what he just said. “Remember?”

She could not help checking if this was real or he was just a figment of her imagination. Was she daydreaming?

“What about it?” Turning to pour coffee to another mug, she shut her eyes tight then re-opened them. When she looked back, Tony was indeed there, hands clasped and still sitting on the edge of the table. But he sighed again and stood to walk towards her. She decided it was safer to set aside the mugs of hot liquid in the meantime.

“Look, Tash. I don't kiss just anyone. At least, not anymore for the past 3 or so years. What happened the other night bothers me.”

His eyes were staring directly at hers but he left a small distance between them. She was stunned – why, it wasn’t just her who thought about it!

“Alright. I know it wasn’t like some _something else_ happened. It was just a kiss.” He sighed heavily, facing away from her as if it was so hard to explain. “Maybe some random, friendly, meaningless kiss to you –”

“Tony.” She cut his exasperation. When he still did not look back at her, she stepped before him, blocked what he has set his eyes on and framed his face with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss that will probably have them catching their breaths afterwards this time.

They could talk later. For now, more kisses will do, just as she imagined.


	27. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spending Christmas eve with Tony and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Excuse me - where's my Christmas kiss?"
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"Peter!"

Tony smiled as he turned from setting the plates, glasses and utensils on the table which Natasha made up and decorated.

"Hey, kid!"

"I made it!" the teenager shouted as he approached them, holding three boxes giftwrapped in red with gold ribbons.

His wife, the redhead former assassin, almost jumped from her seat and met the newcomer halfway through the dining area, as if she could not wait to hug him.

And so she did, not minding that both hands of Peter were full.

"Darling," Tony said in his sweet, slightly warning tone, considering her 4-month bulge.

"I thought you wouldn't!" she cupped his face and kissed his forehead like a child.

He had to take the gifts while Natasha messed the young man's hair then fixed it again.

"Thought so, too. I was caught up in the stores and the long lines. A lot of people were doing last minute shopping, apparently," he shrugged. "But I made it!"

"Yeah, 30 minutes before midnight." Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked.

They have arranged with May for Peter to spend Christmas eve with them, but they should bring him back the following day and he must be home for New Year's eve.

"At least, I'm here. Nice to see you also." Then Peter looked down to her tummy. "You, too, buddy!"

Tony shook his head, grinning at how soft his wife is to Peter. Pregnancy obviously did that. She has always been protective of him ever since Spider-man joined the Avengers as reinforcement, but she was way far from being a dotting mother-like figure who almost put powder on their non-legally adoptive son's back. Their ob-gyne explained that it was due to the hormones. Two months into their pregnancy, Natasha started to look for Peter frequently, even during ungodly hours. On weekends, he would drop by and watch movie with them. But when he was in school, they would just call him. For some strange and out-of-the-normal-superhero-world reason, a few minutes on the phone with him could already make Natasha happy.

"So you almost got stuck because of these gifts?" Tony asked, pointing to the boxes which now rested by the foot of the Christmas tree, a smaller replica of the humongous one in the living room.

"Yup!"

"And you got the little one a present, too."

"Right."

"That's so sweet of you." she chained her arm with his and led him to a seat before taking her own.

They settled eating biscotti and lentil crackers as appetizer, while Peter told them about his patrol the entire week which kept him from shopping earlier.

A few minutes later, FRIDAY automatically played a Christmas song to replace the instrumental house music, signalling that the clock has hit 12 midnight.

Tony stood to greet and embrace his small family, but Natasha has gone immediately to get the gift for her Spiderling.

"Open it!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, thanks Nat!" Peter chuckled, but before he could unwrap it for the woman to see his reaction, they were intentionally distracted by a loud clearing of throat.

"Excuse me, sweetheart - before anything else, where's my Christmas kiss?" Tony narrow-eyed Natasha, his arms crossed on his chest.

They burst out laughing, and she wrapped both arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "Thanks for being patient, Mr. Stark." Then she pulled him for a lingering kiss. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas!" Peter greeted and danced his awkward dance on the side.


	28. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lacked sleep, but Natasha isn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Sleep deprived Tony is addicted to Natasha. Fluff."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"You smell so good." 

If Natasha weren't a trained spy, she could have been startled by Tony sniffing her neck all of a sudden while she finished cooking their breakfast. 

"I smell like _food_."

He smirked and kissed her cheek as he wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Don't care." 

"Get me the plates, please." She finished tossing the fried eggs with mixed veggies and turned off the stove.

Her husband did not move an inch; he was still leaning on her head and she could feel his warm body against hers. "I'm not hungry." 

"I am." 

"I want _something else_ ," Tony muttered very close to her ear.

"Stop. Flirting. With me." Natasha's resolve was as solid as clay... it wasn't so solid but she was trying. Oh god, she was.

He chuckled. "Is it not working?"

 _It always does_ , but she needed not say that. 

Natasha untangled herself from him to go get the plates instead. "I have reports to do," she replied.

Before he let her, he bit an exposed part of her neck, not enough to hurt her but enough to tease her further. 

"Tony!" 

"Not sorry." He walked to his seat, grinning widely.

>>>>>

Natasha sat lazily on the biggest couch in their living room, both feet up on the center table. She was reading through two documents and comparing the notes.

Beside her, Tony lied down and slid his head on her legs to make them his pillow and was smiling up at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" an eyebrow raised.

"I miss you." 

She rolled eyes. "I'm just right here." 

"Still miss you." He turned sideways so his face was buried on her tummy.

"Oh, shut up and get some sleep."

This clingy-ness made sense to her earlier when she realized that she slept ahead of him the previous night and he was not in bed when she woke up. It automatically meant that he stayed up all night. While he showered after breakfast, she checked the workshop and found evidence that he was indeed working on Peter's upgrades.

"I need you..." his groan vibrated in her belly and her heart almost melted.

Natasha sighed heavily and combed his hair with her fingers. "Not now, babe. Please. Steve's expecting an output tonight." 

Tony jolted to face her again. "You're working 'til late?!" 

"Not if you will leave me alone to finish quickly." 

"I assure you, we can _finish quickly_." Back was his handsome but devilish grin implying _something else_.

"Stark," her face serious now. She had to muster a little more strength to say no, else, she really would not accomplish her assignment on time. "I need to do this."

His face spelled disappointment as he stared at her for a couple of seconds. When he figured that she was not bending, he shook his head as he stood up and left for their room without a word.

Closing her eyes and leaning back, she thought she would just deal with him and his sleep deprivation as soon as she was done.

Moments later, though equally frustrated as he was, she was back to work mode.

*****

"Hey." Natasha stepped slowly towards their bed, where Tony was lying on his stomach, wearing only his gray sweatpants.

No answer. But she caught that he was staring blankly on the left side wall. She'd bet her life, he has not rested those beautiful eyes yet even for just five minutes. And it was already 7 in the evening.

"Babe?" she crawled on the huge cushion and took the spot behind him, dropping kisses on his bare shoulders and back. "Are you mad?" 

She noticed his contolled breathing, sign that he was not very much unaffected. A corner of her mouth raised in victory.

"Hmm?" she prompted again, pressing herself on him.

"Yes," he replied, barely audible.

"Yes?" she whispered very close to his ear. "You're mad at me?" 

"No..." He turned to lie on his back, so she was suddenly on top of him. "But don't stop."

That made her smile. "If you're asking so nicely." She pressed a supposedly peck on his lips, but of course he took advantage of it. One hand pulled by her nape to deepen the kiss and the other on her back.

"Babe, you're so beautiful..." Tony uttered in awe as they slightly separated so she can remove her tanktop. "Want you so bad, sweetheart..." His voice was strained as he helped her get rid of the rest of their clothing.

"Uh-huh." Natasha managed to respond while he shifted their positions. "But we'll have to rest tonight, darling," she added cupping his face, as if it would make him understand better.

He nodded before trailing kisses on her palm, pulse, jaw and neck. "Yeah... Okay..." 

Natasha could not figure out why on earth her husband seemed sexier when he lacked sleep, but she wasn't complaining at all.


	29. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha shares to Anya why donuts remind her of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Anya asks how her parents met. 
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

Natasha and Anya over snacks one Saturday afternoon...

Anya: Are donuts your favorite food, Mama?

Natasha: Not really, but I like them because they remind me of your Papa.

Anya: Why?

Natasha: Because he was eating donuts the day we met.

Anya: Where did you meet?

Natasha: At Randy's.

Anya: You were both eating donuts at Randy's? 

Natasha: Nope. It was part of my work. I used to look after him.

Anya: Like a baby-sitter?

Natasha: Hmm... Not really. But I had to watch over what he did at home and at work.

Anya: Ah! Like a body guard!

Natasha: It's a little complicated, baby.

Anya: Was Papa a good boy?

Natasha: Why'd you ask?

Anya: Because you said you watch over him. Maybe he was naughty?

Natasha: A little.


	30. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha checking how well their daughter knows them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff. So much fluff. lol

“Why are you smiling?” Natasha asked after she caught Tony smiling wide, looking at his phone while on their bed. She just finished showering and they were about to sleep in a few.

He looked up to her, drying her hair in the mirror. “You haven't seen Clint's video?”

“I haven’t checked my phone for the past 2 hours.” She sat beside him.

“He sent something over the group chat. Clint and Laura asked Nathan random questions, like ‘how well does our kid know us’ kind of questions.” Tony held the gadget for her viewing. “Here - watch this.”

It was a 5-minute long video where Clint and Laura took turns in asking their youngest kid. Nathan was very candid in his responses which made it cute and entertaining.

“That was fun.” Natasha lied on the bed and turned off the lamp on her side.

Tony did the same. “I’m tempted to try it with Anya,” he chuckled.

“As long as you're not sending it to the team.”

For one, she could not give her best friend the chance to call her out for joining a bandwagon – because, for sure, Clint also just got that idea from their co-parents in Nathan, Lila and Cooper’s school or probably from social media. Second, she was not sure of Anya’s would-be responses and if they should be seen by others.

“We won't record it.” He put an arm over her, clutching her waist, and she moved closer to him to tangle their legs.

She smiled. “Deal.”

>>>>>

The next day, they were in Anya’s bedroom after lunch, watching cartoons. They sat on her either side, all of them leaning on the headboard and each hugging a stuffed toy.

The show they were watching was done and Natasha found the opportunity to pause it before they move on to another.

“Papa's gonna ask you some questions, babe,” she started, recalling Tony’s idea the previous night.

“What questions?” she stared at her dad.

“Hmm, it’s just like a game. Nothing difficult – just about your Mama and me.”

“Okay,” Anya replied.

Tony started firing random stuff.

“What is Papa's favorite color?”

“Red. All the suits are red. And mama's hair.”

That seemed easy. Their kid did not even take a couple of seconds to answer.

“What is Mama's favorite food?”

“Coffee?” That sounded a little more like a question, probably because it was not really food but a drink. “That's Papa's favorite, too! You have coffee everyday.”

They both nodded, agreeing.

“What is Papa's favorite place?”

“Workshop and couch.”

Both of them chuckled because of the ‘couch’. It was the biggest one in the common area where he spent most of his time watching the news, reading from his Starkpad, having chat with his wife or their visiting friends, and sometimes he would fall asleep there, too.

“Do you know what makes Mama happy?” Tony cocked his head to the side, wanting to see more of her expression.

“Playing with me!” Their 5-year old let out a toothy grin.

Natasha opted to ask the same question – it was not included in Nathan’s video. “And what makes Papa happy?”

“When playing with me also. Aaand…” she seemed to think about a different answer. “And when Mama comes home.”

Tony kissed their daughter’s forehead, seemingly pleased with her reply, before reaching out to intertwine their hands by Natasha’s side.

“Why is Papa happy when I come home?” She phished, squeezing his hand in hers.

“Because you do not come home some days and it’s just Papa and me eating and reading stories. I miss you and he said he missed you, too,” their little one explained spontaneously.

He shrugged hiding a smile. Those were the days she was still taking assignments abroad.

“What makes Mama mad?” Tony asked the next question.

“When Papa is sick.”

She raised an eyebrow to her husband and smirked. Apparently, Anya remembered the time when they had a little argument because Tony refused to go to the hospital or call a doctor despite being sick for two days, and he even opted to work for a few hours because of an ‘idea’ that popped up in his amazing mind. They never really fought in front of their kid – it was a huge no-no in their home – but she apparently noticed how they were not in normal speaking terms that time.

He continued. “What makes Papa mad?”

“Peter.”

That made both of them laugh. Right, it was Peter who got him angry because of his impulsive actions which have put him in danger a number of times.

“We should have recorded that for the Spider-ling,” he commented in a low voice.

Natasha nodded. “Agree.”

Just when she thought it was over, Tony asked Anya again.

“Do you think Mama loves me?”

She rolled her eyes. Of course, he had to get back at her for her question earlier.

“Yes!”

“How much does she love me?” He continued, eyebrows furrowed, faking innocence.

“From here to here,” the girl spread her arms on either side as far as she could.

“This calls for a hug!” Natasha squeezed herself in Anya’s arms and wrapped their kid in hers, too, cutting her conceited-excuse-of-a-husband’s questioning and leaving him out.

“Really now?! I thought you love me!” Tony dramatically raised his hands in the air.

“Well, not so much, Mr. Stark.”

“Mama, no lying!” Anya squealed as she ticked her.

“Good job, Bambina!” It was his turn to wrap them all – but with the discarded comforter like human burritos.


	31. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responses to OTP questions from Tumblr by the-moon-dust-writings. ❤️

1\. Who likes to sit in the other’s lap?

Natasha sits on Tony's lap. Sometimes she just feels like it when joining him at the home theater watching movies, and sometimes, he would pull her to him and nuzzle her neck when he's stressed and / or anxious. Like hugging her clears everything up.

2\. On a cold day, who likes to snuggle up to the other?

Tony does, cold day or not. When Natasha is busy, he snuggles his way to get her attention, too. 

3\. Who cooks the food and who does the dishes?

Natasha cooks. Tony never cooks, and he never washes the dishes, too, EXCEPT when Natasha tells him to. It's only her who can make him do the things he'd rather not do. 

4\. How would they describe each other to loved ones who haven’t met their partner yet?

I guess every important person in Tony's life knows Natasha and vice versa. They both don't have a huge circle. So I tweaked this a bit... 

Tony texting Rhodey about Natasha: I did it! I finally did as you have told me - I asked her out. She's becoming more and more amazing everyday. Is that possible? Yeah, that's possible. God, I love her... 

Natasha texting Clint about Tony: I'm already dating the guy you have warned me a hundred times about. Don't overreact. I think we're good for each other. And I'm happy.

5\. Who is more likely to kiss their partner on their forehead?

Both of them would always go for the lips especially in private, but if there are people around, Tony has these random moments when he would press kisses on her forehead, hair or cheek while holding her close.

6\. Who makes a scrapbook of all their memories to give to their partner for a special event? Ex. anniversary, birthday, etc.

Tony does this through photo slide show or videos, with the help of JARVIS. Natasha is always surprised that half of the images are candid, stolen by Tony when she wasn't looking or while she was sleeping. 

7\. Where would they go to get away from everyone else and just be alone?

One of Tony's secret properties - the beach house in Florida. They will later hold their secret wedding here also. 

8\. Who would want to take cute pictures for Instagram?

Tony, because Natasha does not have Instagram account. Though, when she's in the mood, she wilingly joins selfies with Tony and poses for the preset filters. They will be posted but will be taken down and kept in the archives after a day or two. 

9\. Who would most likely call their partner, dude, babe and idiot, all in the same sentence?

Natasha, because she calls him in sweet petnames even when she's calling out his actions. Tony is smart enough to spot the sarcasm. He does call her multiple petnames, too, in one sentence... but he will never call her idiot. Ever. 

10\. How do they let their loved ones know they are dating?

Their closest friends knew they would eventually date even during the time when they have not admitted to liking each other yet. Years later, when they actually started dating, Tony tells Rhodey and Natasha tells Clint. They did not mind telling anyone else. They just began PDA in the Avengers compound. Nobody was surprised anymore. 

11\. Who breaks out in a dance when they hear their favorite song and who joins their partner dancing no matter what they are currently doing?

Tony is a frustrated dancer. He's a genius and gifted with good singing voice plus skill in the piano, but he barely could dance decently (swaying at parties don't count). So when a beat he likes plays, he suddenly moves along with it and dances around Natasha to get her to dancing, too. She (usually) gives in. 

12\. If they each went to go buy an outfit for one another, what would they get?

Tony loves Natasha in dresses so he buys her these, different cuts and colors. She knows he is into band shirts, so she buys him those... not to mention the fact that she could wear them also (which Tony loves just the same, if not more). 

13\. Who still blushes when their partner compliments them?

Natasha... not that she would admit it. She's always good at hiding that. Tony ends up inflated when Natasha compliments him. A cool "I know, right?" or a "Do I now?" with a smirk are his staple replies.

14\. What memories do they share together that will stay with them forever?

Tony's birthday party which he thought was his last. It was the moment he realized that he trully was very much attracted to Natasha (though she was still Natalie back then) and he would want to date her if he wasn't dying. And it was also the moment Natasha's view of Tony changed. She saw the fragile man behind the mask and his heart. 

15\. Who would dedicate a song to their partner at a karaoke night? Bonus - what song would it be and why?

Tony sings Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen for Natasha for obvious reasons aka lyrics. Clint jokingly cringes and she glares at the archer.


	32. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha was wearing Tony's clothes, and he knew something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Natasha wears Tony's clothes when she feels vulnerable"
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, I feel like you need to tell me something."

Tony approached the couch when he spotted Natasha curled up there in their room, watching something on her Starkpad.

She looked up to him, towering on her side, but immediately looked down again on the gadget. 

"C'mon, sweetheart. You only wear those baggy pants and worn out band shirts when I am away and you miss me, or when you're bothered about..." He shrugged as he sat on the space beside her and peeked to the action film she was on. "... stuff."

"I'm okay." Her tone was flat. 

The engineer smirked. "I'm definitely convinced." 

There was a deep sigh from her, seemingly wanting to dismiss the topic. "Tony..." 

"Darling..." he mimicked her. 

Natasha knew he figured her out. Of course, he did. She put down her Starkpad and straightened on her back, looking up the high ceiling. "I'm... I'm just a bit disappointed, I guess." 

"With?" 

"With me," she breathed out. 

"Tell me more," he prompted as he lay a hand on her left, giving it a gentle squeeze before intertwining their fingers. 

"This morning, I tried... I mean, I trained with my knives and guns and... I feel like, I'm not the same. I got rusty and... I missed some... My accuracy, it's... It's not how it used to be." Her voice broke in between what she managed to say.

"Hey, hey, Tash," he leaned closer as he shook his head. "It doesn't make you any less an Avenger, the best spy I know, and never less than the wonderful person that you are." 

"I'm slipping, Tony. It's... This isn't who I was." 

"Yes. Because now, you're an agent and my wife and a mother, and you are best at what you do for me and for this home." 

Her face broke into a bitter smile that did not reach her glassy eyes. "You know that's not an excuse." 

"Not saying it is, honey." Tony lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Remember Clint? When he retired because his family needs him as a husband and a father? It's called seasons, my love. You had your season to be a trained spy, helping SHIELD. I had my season as the face of Stark Industries and I had my season to help you and the team save the world. Now, it's our season to grow as a couple. Doesn't mean we'll be like this forever... But at least, we learned more these past few months than just what we were doing as Earth's mightiest heroes, didn't we?"

"I just... never thought I'd ever lose those skills. I was trained. Hard. And I've been doing them for years." 

"Look sweetie, you did not lose them. You never will. You fail at hitting some targets now? Well, you've mastered pulling me to eat at least 3 times a day and putting our baby to sleep. You missed training in the gym, but you got so well in the kitchen."

She bit her lip as she sat up and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, wrapping both arms around his torso. He could not help feeling a little overwhelmed again that this strong woman - Natalia Alianovna Romanova - could let herself be vulnerable with him. After all these years with her, he still wasn't immune to that fact.

Tony reined his own emotions. This moment is not about him but Natasha.

"And since we already got our groove as partners, I guess we can go back to what we do best now. You train regularly again. Pepper will be back in a few weeks from maternity leave; I will lie low on SI and work on our suits and weapons again. What do you say?" he combed her locks with his fingers.

"What about Anya?" Natasha asked, looking over their 4-month-old munchkin who was sleeping soundly in the nearby crib. 

"We can take turns in looking after her. I'll make a safe baby spot in my workshop and in your training grounds." 

They have yet to consider getting a stay-in househelp or a nanny due to security reasons. Plus, they wanted to be hands-on in taking care of their firstborn.

"Are you sure?" She eyed him.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead. "We'll make it happen, darling. As always."

Natasha pulled him with her to lie on the couch again and wrapped him tightly in a hug, not minding that he was still wearing his office clothes and shoes.

"You're welcome." He said chuckling even if she did not say thank you. "And thanks to you for adjusting to what our new life demanded. I appreciate you, Tash, everything that you do."

Finally, her smile reflected in her green eyes.

"You're getting better at these pick-me-up talks, too, darling."

"That's maturity slowly catching up with age." 

His wife laughed before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

They lied there silently for a few more minutes, then she let him talk about his day at work before she pulled him up again to change and prepared their dinner.


	33. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shops for tons of baby stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Tony crazy happy about finding out Natasha is pregnant with a little girl and spending tons of money on his girls."
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"Tony?" 

He was startled with Natasha appearing by the balcony where he was seated. "Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Are you on Ebay again?" She questioned him meaningfully, eyeing his Starkpad, hands on her either sides and eyebrows raised. 

He cleared his throat. "For the record, it's my first time to check out Ebay," then grinned. 

"Right. Because you went checking 20 different websites which have designer baby clothes first - here and abroad."

"Uh-uh." He shook his head. "That's exaggeration. FRIDAY is keeping track of my online purchases and, so far, I have only 11 stores in my list." 

His wife gaped at him. "You..." She sighed. "Seriously? You already bought stuff from eleven different stores?"

"No worries. I stopped buying baby clothes. I'm on other baby stuff now." Tony stood and showed her the items he was browsing through.

"We're done with these, Tony. You still have a pending delivery from Amazon."

"We need spare, darling," he justified. "You never know, they might break and -"

Natasha crossed her arms on her chest. "A newborn baby girl can break her crib, stroller and car seat. And you need two spare for each, as if you can't fix them."

It was his turn to let out a heavy sigh. "Fine." He walked back in their room and kept his pad on the bedside drawer. 

"Sweetie..." She followed shortly. "I get it. You're ecstatic. We're excited, yeah, me too. But can we be a little practical? You've seen all the maternity clothes you got me. I would actually need to change 4 times a day to wear them all."

He turned to her, looking defeated. "Tash, I just want the best for both of you." 

"We just had the ultrasound today." She forced a smile. "This baby won't come out until 12 to 15 weeks from now. Why are you panic buying?" 

She stepped towards him but before she could close their distance, he lied on his side of the bed, avoiding argument.

"I'm not."

Tony just felt the cushion moved a little later, and he figured she has already took her spot, too.

"Babe, look at me." She tapped his back lightly.

Of course, he couldn't not do as she said. He adored this woman very much. So he faced her, though still keeping his silence.

"Laura said the babies grow so fast, like inflating balloons. We shouldn't get too much baby clothes... They cannot wear those in a month or two." Natasha explained, staring at him. "She told me we should buy more baby essesntials: diapers, wipes, cleaning soap, the likes... Those that we will consume for the baby everyday," she shrugged. "And we might want to explore options with lesser waste, too. Earth-friendly, recycable." 

Convinced, he nodded.

"So no more online shopping for a thousand dollars worth of stuff, okay? We'll get to that if we still need to." 

He nodded again, but this time, he also reached for her hand to hold between them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, baby daddy..."

Tony was able to smile again. "It's okay. I get it."

Natasha snuggled to him.

"Maybe we can decide on her name for now? I don't think we have finalized anything yet," he suggested after a while. 

"Better." She agreed. "What do you have in mind?"


	34. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks Tony and Natasha about their plans on Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt ❤️
> 
> Gentle reminder: Stories in this collection are independent of each other. 👍

"I have a question." 

Tony and Natasha simultaneously eyed Peter who just spoke. As usual, he stayed around the table even if he was the first one to finish their after-training meal - technically, it was just the the youngest Avenger who do the weekly training with her, but it had been a routine for the engineer to step out of his workshop or stop whatever he was doing to join them everytime.

"Ask away. No need to raise your hand." Tony smirked as he sliced his toasts and bacon. 

"Uhh... You know, it's Valentine's day today. So I'm just wondering... do you have, like, any plans?"

She finished what remained of her coffee before replying. "You mean dates and chocolates and flowers?"

Peter nodded.

"I think we're way past that," Natasha shrugged. 

"We're a bit old for those. Besides, it's never really our thing," her boyfriend added. 

"I didn't know there's an age limit for showing people that you love them." It was Peter's staple tone when he wanted to either argue with them or lobby about things. 

"We're pretty secured about how we feel. And trust me, we never lack in expressing that - Valentine's day or not," Tony grinned as he took a bite.

"Hey," his girlfriend was quick to dismiss what he meant.

"Just saying."

Natasha rolled her eyes before turning to Peter again. "And you? Do you have anything planned out for the day?" 

"I should go out." 

"So, you have a date." Tony leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms on his chest, smiling.

"No... Not like that."

He did not push asking further. "Okay. No one's stopping you anyway." 

"I better go." 

Peter stood from his seat and brought his plate and mug to the dishwasher, leaving his two mentors wondering why he was suddenly on a rush.

*****

"Boss, Peter is calling you and Natasha to the home theatre."

Tony removed stopped typing on his pad and listened to his AI. "Why?" 

"He said it is a surprise." 

His eyebrows furrowed. "Oh." 

Curious, he made his way to the room FRIDAY specified. He got there almost the same time Natasha was opening the door. 

"What's this, Spiderling?" he asked when they were both inside.

"Hey guys! Hmm, first," Peter grabbed something inside a paperbag. "I got you a couple shirt."

They took each of the white, free size shirts being handed to them.

"I like this." Natasha chuckled after reading the texts on them.

One has SHE IS THE BOSS and the other has HE IS RIGHT. 

Tony wrinkled his nose and commented. "That's subjective."

"Next, popcorn!" The teenager put two bags of microwavable popcorn on the couch. "I have more in the kitchen if that's not enough."

"You went out to buy popcorn and shirts for us?" The redhead was obviously surprised.

"And champagne! But that's for later after the movie. Take your seats." Peter pushed them to sit down and they went with the flow as they figured out what this kid was up to.

"Enjoy!" He even shouted before walking to the door. "Play, FRIDAY!" 

"Pause, FRIDAY." Tony instructed when he has caught up on what was happening. "Hold it. So you made us a date because we don't want to go on a date?" He looked towards Peter, confirming his conclusion. 

He shrugged. "Something like that."

Natasha sighed and smirked. "You didn't really have to, Peter." 

His arm stretched, hands pointing to them. "But you're my favorite couple! And I want to see you celebrate this day..."

Tony and Natasha looked at each other, and just like that, they understood. 

"Will this make you happy?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. 

"Of course." 

"Okay then. Join us." Tony said. 

His face spelled confusion. "B-but... This is your date." 

"Nah. Told you, we're way past that stage. But if the Valentine's day really is meant to be spent with the people you love, then you should be here," the older man explained. 

"We won't do this because we need to prove anything to each other. We'll do this because this will make you happy. And that matters to us," she smiled softly, her expression which only a selected few got to see.

Peter's eyes widened a little. "I'll be, like, the third wheel?" 

"Not just you. We're calling everyone."

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "You will still wear the shirts, right?" 

"Done deal. You get all the popcorn you have while we change." Tony stood and pulled Natasha up, too. 

"Cool!" he responded, pleased with the idea.

"FRIDAY, call the rest of the team," Tony ordered. "Then place the default pizza delivery option."

"Sure, boss." 

Minutes later, the team started to come in the room one by one from their respective floors until they were complete.

Natasha sat between Tony and Peter on the couch when the movie "Valentines Day" played. She shared with the young man's bowl of popcorn while Tony held her hand under the sheet that covered them both.

The night ended with her boyfriend's head on her lap and Peter's leaning on her right shoulder.

It was a good day.


End file.
